New Beginning
by Inuyasha's Black Heart
Summary: Kagome lives in New York and things aren't going well with her long time bf Hojo. He has a dark secret that Kagome will soon find out. She turns to Inuyasha for help, will he make her to find it in herself to love again? R&R AU
1. Son of a Bitch

AU- I was sick and tired of writing fan fics that were about the Feudal Era so I wanted to try out something new. I hope that you guys like this as much as you like my other ones.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS. SO DON'T TURN ME IN FOR FRAUD OR ANYTHING.

IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 I DO NOT SUGGEST YOU READ THIS FOR THERE IS A LOT OF ADULT CONTENT

A NEW BEGINNING

SUMMARY: Kagome lives in New York and things aren't going well. Her long time boyfriend Hojo has a dark secret that Kagome is going to find out. Will she give up on love or will her friend Inuyasha confess his feelings for her and make her be able to fall in love again? AU

Chapter 1

Son of a Bitch

Kagome put out her cigarette. She was going for a walk to Hojo's house. She knew that he was up to something, and wanted to find out what. It wasn't like him to just cancel plans with her for no reason at all. She needed to know if he still loved her, and if he didn't the reasons behind it. If only her car wasn't being repaired she would able to drive, and wouldn't that be a lot faster. But the walk was fine; it was a nice fall evening.

Once she arrived at Hojo's she noticed that there was another car in the driveway besides his. Kagome thought of whose car it could possibly be. He had a lot of friends, most of which she did not know, so it could be possible that it could be one of theirs, but in Kagome's heart she didn't think that it was possible. She now wished that she would have listened to her best friends Inuyasha and Faith. They warned her that Hojo wasn't as good as he seemed, and Kagome had a feeling that she was about to find out that they were right.

Kagome and Hojo had dated for about two years before Kagome started to have suspicions about him. It's just that Kagome never had enough guts to confront Hojo about them until now. Kagome gathered as much courage as she could and walked up the steps to Hojo's front door. It was ajar and she could hear talking from inside, and he wasn't with one of his guy friends either, unless one of his guy friends just happened to sound like a woman.

"Come on baby; let's go back to my bedroom. I'll make it worth you while." Hojo said to his company.

"Oh… you're such a bad boy Hojo! I'll be right there." His company responded, and her voice, it sound vaguely familiar.

At hearing this Kagome wanted to turn back home. So it was true. All of it. Hojo was a bad guy like her friends had been telling her from the beginning, if only she would have listened. But thinking on returning home and cussing up a storm over the phone about what she had just over heard, Kagome decided that it would be better if she would go inside and confront the problem right here and now. This way Hojo couldn't try and deny it by saying that it was the TV or something. So Kagome got out her keys and decided to act like she just got there.

"Hojo, I came by to make sure that you were alright. I thought that maybe you were sick and that's why you cancelled on me." Kagome said while walking through the door.

Hojo's company was in complete and utter shock on Kagome's appearance and looked around for a place to hide. She didn't want Kagome to see her. If Kagome was going to bust him on cheating she didn't want Kagome to know who it was Hojo was cheating on her with. But it was too late. When she finally thought of a good place to hide Kagome was already standing in the entrance to the living room, her mouth agape.

"So this is why you were telling me that Hojo wasn't a good guy you bitch! Because you knew first hand! I can't believe that you would do something like this to me, I thought that you were my friend." Kagome said tears forming in her eyes.

Faith approached Kagome trying to comfort her. "Look Kagome, I can explain."

"Don't touch me! Don't even look at me. I don't even want you near me! You betrayed me in the worst possible way Faith, the worse possible way. I can't even begin to explain how much pain that you both have caused me. My boyfriend of two and a half years has been cheating on me with my so called best friend. When did this start?" Kagome paused as to let Faith answer, on response Faith opened her mouth as to tell her. "On second thought I don't even want to know. You know what, you can have him. I don't want him anymore. Tell him that I hope he dies a horrible death and rots in hell. Since he's not man enough to be out here with you."

"Actually he's…" Faith began before Kagome cut her off.

"I know exactly where he is! He's in the fucking bedroom waiting for you to join him. Well I won't have him kept waiting any longer come on." Kagome said gripping Faith's hair and pulling her to Hojo's bedroom door. "I found this whore in you living room. I hope you like having a whore in your bed instead of me. We're done Hojo, we're through. If you even come to my house, or try to talk to me in public I will not hesitate to cut off you dick and force feed it to you. And we'll see how much pleasure you give Faith then! We'll just see." Kagome threw Faith into his bedroom and stormed out of Hojo's house. She was in tears. She didn't want to go home and be all alone so she ended up walking to Inuyasha's house.

"I told you it was a bad idea to give her a house key." Faith said with a smirk across her face.

"And I told you to lock and chain the door." Hojo said a bit pissed off at everyone but himself. "Come over here and get me off bitch!"

"Right away master." Faith said in a sarcastic tone.

Once Kagome got to Inuyasha's house Kagome rang the door bell, tears streaming down her face and all. She was a bit surprised in herself for being able to make it to his house in the time that she did, due to how bad that she's been crying.

Inuyasha answered the door in nothing more than his boxers and was completely surprised that Kagome was the one that was standing there. And crying none the less. He thought that Hojo was taking her out tonight because they were together for two and a half years. "Kagome, why are you here? I thought that you were going to be out with Hojo tonight."

"I don't want to explain right now. I would have gone home but I don't want to be alone. Do you mind if I stay the night? I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"No, of course I don't mind, come in, come in." Inuyasha said stepping aside so Kagome could get through the door. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch. I can see that you've had a rough night so I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do that." Kagome said trying to take control of her emotions. "I don't need special treatment. I'm not special or anything so there's no reason for you to be treating me as such."

"Kagome, of course you're special. I don't know why you would think such a thing. I think that you are very special in fact." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You don't mean that. You're just trying to make me feel better." Kagome said still all down and depressed about what she had witnessed about a half an hour earlier.

"Of course I mean it!" Inuyasha said all defensive. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha, I really don't know. But at least someone cares about me." Kagome said no longer crying.

"I'm not the only one that cares about you. Faith and Hojo care about you too."

So much for Kagome no longer crying. Inuyasha's last statement threw her emotions all out of wack once again and she started hysterical crying again.

"Kagome, what did I say? Why are you crying again?" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome close to him and starting to stroke her hair with his hand.

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Right now I want to try and get some sleep. If you insist on me having your bed then I have to insist that you stay with me until I fall asleep. That is if you don't mind. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course I don't mind. I'll get you one of my shirts that you can wear and then I'll tuck you in for bed. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful." Kagome said with a sad little smile gracing her lips.

Inuyasha led Kagome to his bedroom and took out one of his t-shirts from his dresser. "Here, you can wear this. You can even get it all teary and snotty. I'll leave the room so you can get dressed. Once you're ready for me to tuck you in just give me a yell. I'll just be outside the door. I'll even leave it open for you if you would like."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a nod and he then left the room. _"What a great guy. He definitely knows how to treat a lady. I just wonder if he knew about Faith's little love affair with Hojo. I guess I'll find that out in the morning. No need to get involved with that now. I just want to sleep. I'm too tired from crying all night to even start to think about telling Inuyasha that Hojo has been cheating on me tonight."_ Kagome thought as she was getting herself dressed in Inuyasha's t-shirt. _"It even smells like him."_ Kagome smiled. "Okay Inuyasha, I'm dressed. You can come in now."

Inuyasha did what he was told and entered him bedroom. After he had tucked Kagome into bed he asked her, "Do you still want me to stay with you or are you okay to fall asleep without my company?"

"Even if I was okay I would want you to stay with me. My heart has been torn in millions of pieces and I'm hoping that your company will help it to heal. Even if it's just a little."

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay Kagome, I'll stay. Just rest you head in my lap and sleep."

Kagome rested her head in Inuyasha lap and let him stroke her hair. It was nice. She loved the way that he comforted her. If she didn't know any better she would be sure that he liked her more than a friend, but she definitely knew better. But it was wishful thinking. Kagome began to think about what it would be like to have Inuyasha as her boyfriend and gave a silent laugh. She soon fell asleep afterwards.

Inuyasha noticing this decided to lift Kagome's head off of his lap, but reconsidered once Kagome started to stir from his movement. _"I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight." _Inuyasha thought to himself. _"I don't want to disturb her sleep. I wonder what Kagome meant by saying that her heart was torn in a million pieces tonight. Did Hojo hurt her? If he did I'll kill him. Kagome doesn't need to be treated like that. Maybe he stood her up. Maybe she got in a fight with her mom. I know how bad their fights can get. Kagome ended up calling her mom a bitch and ran all the way to my house afterwards. But whatever it is she's really hurt and I have to do my best to help her, even if it means that all I do is listen."_ Inuyasha leaned down and gave Kagome a kiss on her head and fell asleep himself.

The sun shining through the window woke up Inuyasha. Kagome was still asleep so Inuyasha decided to move her head onto the pillow so he could make her breakfast. He figured that it was one of the best things that he could do to try and heal her broken heart. Once Kagome's head was resting nicely on the pillow, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and left the room to make her breakfast.

Little did Inuyasha know but Kagome was up a little before him and was just laying there with her eyes closed listening to his heartbeat. _"Did Inuyasha just kiss me?" _Kagome thought to herself. _"If he did I know he didn't mean anything by it. Probably just wishing me more sleep. I mean Hojo never gave me kisses like that. Come to think about it Hojo never gave me kisses unless he wanted sex or a blow job. Hojo…."_ Kagome began to cry silently. Once she was able to control her emotions she went out to the kitchen because she could smell the welcoming smell of the breakfast that Inuyasha was cooking.

"Well I didn't know that you cooked." Kagome said coming into the kitchen to sit at the table. "You're not trying to poison me or anything are you?" Kagome said jokingly.

Inuyasha noticing the joke responded, "Of course not, I would never think of it. …Now maybe if it was Wednesday…."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"It is Wednesday you dork!"

"Oh it is? Then I meant Friday. Now if it was Friday I would definitely poison your breakfast."

The two of them laughed at that and Inuyasha sat Kagome's breakfast in front of her than sat beside her. "Not to pry or anything but I was wondering if you were ready to tell me about why you were so heartbroken last night."

Kagome swallowed the bite of food that she just finished chewing and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready to tell you. But first I need you to promise me something. If you knew whatever it is I'm about to tell you tell me that you knew and tell me why you didn't tell me when you found out. Do you promise?"

"Yes Kagome, I promise. Now what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Okay… it all started about an hour before our dinner reservations. Hojo called and cancelled them on me. I didn't really mind, I really didn't want to go out, but what I did mind is that he didn't have a reason behind canceling. I didn't pry and ask him why, I just told him that I understood. But I didn't. So I decided to walk over to his house and see what he was up to. So once I got there I saw another car in the driveway. I wanted to think that it was one of his guy friends' cars but my heart wouldn't let me believe it. So I walk up to the door which I find it ajar." Kagome's eyes started to form tears but she didn't want to stop telling Inuyasha what she had found out about twelve hours earlier.

"Kagome, you can stop. You don't need to tell me what happened if you don't feel up to it. I don't want you to reopen any scars that you aren't ready to reopen. I don't want to see you hurting Kagome, I really don't." Inuyasha pleaded with her.

"Don't worry about me Inuyasha. To be perfectly honest with you I'm probably going to hurt whether or not I tell you. I just think its better that I tell someone so I can feel a little bit better about everything. I don't want to feel this emptiness any longer."

"Okay Kagome, whatever you think is best. I won't try to stop you again."

"Okay then, back to what I was saying. I found the front door ajar when I got up to the porch. Then I started to hear talking. I soon found out that his company wasn't a man but a woman. Hojo told the bitch, in not so many words, to meet him in his bedroom. She told him that she would. I thought the voice sounded familiar on top of things. I took my keys out of my purse since I have a key to Hojo's house. I acted like I was coming to check on him because I thought that he was sick. He was already in his bedroom when I entered, but I came face to face with his company, Faith." Kagome started to cry coming to this point in her story and Inuyasha started to comfort her.

"Kagome, I had no idea. If I did I definitely would have told her how much of a whore I thought that she was to even try to do a stunt like that. And to betray one of her best friends in the worst possible was imaginable. I can't believe she did something like that. I am so sorry."

Kagome open her mouth to tell him that he doesn't need to be sorry, but the phone rang before she got the chance.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I probably should get that. It could be Sesshomaru; I have plans with him later."

"Okay, go ahead and answer it." Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't need her permission to answer his phone, but she wanted to let him know that it was okay for him to do so.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered the phone thinking that he would hear Sesshomaru's voice at the other end.

"Hey sexy, it's Faith."

"What do you want whore?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me? I figured that I would let you take me out like you've wanted."

"No thanks. I don't know what kind of diseases you have after fooling around with Hojo and frankly, I don't want them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Hojo and I have never fooled around." Faith quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, by any chance do you know where Kagome is? Hojo is looking for her."

"No I don't, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Anyways, I got to get back to my breakfast. I hope you rot in hell you bitch." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone.

"What did _she_ want?" Kagome asked not really wanting to know.

"Well, she wanted me to take her out and she also wanted to know where you were so she could tell Hojo."

"Well thanks for not telling my whereabouts."

"No problem, what are true friends for anyway?"

Kagome smiled. "Anyways, I would like to finish my little nightmare if you don't mind." Inuyasha nodded his approval and Kagome continued. "Now where was I? … Oh now I remember. So I see Faith in the living room and I start cussing her out. I just couldn't believe that she would do something like that to me. I end up dragging her down the hall to Hojo's room, cuss him out, break up with him, and throw Faith in there by her hair before running out of there. I left his key; he can give it to Faith for all I care. Those to can have their little love every night to. I just hope they get what they deserve for betraying me in this way and rot in hell for all eternity."

"Yeah, I have to admit that would be nice."

"Inuyasha! I never knew you to be so cruel." Kagome laughed.

"Well there are a lot of things that you don't know about me Kagome."

"Like…?" Kagome said hoping Inuyasha would answer her.

"Well a lot of things, things that I would rather not get into right now if you don't mind. I just don't want to be a complete open book to you; I would like to hold onto my secrets as long as I can thank you."

"You're welcome." Kagome laughed thinking that she was funny. "No problem. Keep them for as long as you want. But just remember that when you are ready to tell me that I will be here to listen to you just like you were here to listen to me."

"Thanks Kagome, that was very reassuring."

"No problem Inuyasha. Like you said, what are true friends for anyways?"

Authors Note: Well there's my first chapter of my new fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it:)


	2. A New Love?

Author's Note: Wow… my first chapter has done better than I thought it would. 27 hits in about 12 hours on being on the site. I'm glad that people have enjoyed it. And thanks for my first review Kouga's Archi:)

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the character's used in this so don't turn me in for fraud or anything please.

What has gone on before: Kagome just found out that her boyfriend of two and a half years, Hojo, had been cheating on her with her best friend Faith none the less. We rejoin Kagome and Inuyasha at his house in his kitchen. Kagome is very curious about the secrets that Inuyasha wants to hide.

Chapter 2

A New Love?

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha hoping that he would change his mind.

"Yes, I'm sure that I don't want to tell you right now. At the moment I'm too worried about what my secrets might do. Besides you and Hojo just broke up and I don't want to take advantage of you, or for you to think that's what I'm trying to do. So please, let me keep them to myself for now. As soon as I'm ready to tell you you'll definitely be the first one to know."

Kagome laughed, "Okay Inuyasha, I'll let you keep your secrets. Do you mind driving me back to my house? I would like to get cleaned up and dressed. Besides, you have plans with Sesshomaru later today and I would rather not be here when he arrives."

"Kagome, if you want I can cancel my plans with him so I continue to be here for you through your healing process."

"It's okay, that won't be necessary. Besides, you and your brother don't have the best relationship due to the fact that your father left his mother to be with yours. Wow, is it just me or was that a little confusing?"

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing. All my life I thought that Sesshomaru and I had the same mother until my parents died. Then Sesshomaru told me the truth, and I ended up crying for days. Knowing that my older brother, my only family at that point, hated me and always would. That, in his words, our father would keep his 'one eyed snake' in his pants I would never be here and things would be perfect and father would have never died."

"At least you knew your father. I'm pretty sure that mine left my mother, or he died. But I'm pretty sure that he's still alive. I don't even know anything about him. Grandfather was my only father figure in my life, and whenever I would skip school he would always give these lame excuses about why I wasn't there. Most of the time he would give his illnesses only because he couldn't think of anything else."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, I remember that. I would call after school since I would get your homework and he would always say the weirdest things. Half the time I didn't know what he was talking about."

"And then there were the times that we would skip together and Faith would be the one having to listen to the weird ailments. I remember in the seventh grade she thought that I was dying from one because her grandfather recently died from having it. My grandfather flipped out after hearing that one because he thought that he was going to die from it too." Kagome laughed. "Those were good times, before that little whore had to get into my boyfriends pants. And I have to be a moron because I was even thinking about marring that bastard."

"Well at least you found out the truth before you did. You have to be grateful for that."

"Believe me, I am. I can just imagine coming home from work and seeing those two in the middle of 'the act'. Either that or he would have moved onto someone new by then."

"Well do you want to know what I think? I think that you should stop thinking about it. I don't think it's good for you to be dwelling on it. Have you told your mom yet?"

"Hell no! She thought that Hojo was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Knowing how my mother has been acting lately she'll never believe me. She'll think that it's my fault. She might even throw in something like I should have been pleasuring Hojo more and it would have never happened. Damn that woman is a bitch!"

"Why do you think she's started to act this way?"

"I think it's all because Souta got a girl pregnant and he's not stepping up to be the father. He's signed over his parental rights already. It's really sad because his daughter is so adorable. That's why my heart is so set on my father let my mother. Why else would she get so upset about this otherwise? I mean its Souta's life. If he doesn't want to take care of his responsibilities that's his choice. Let him deal with being how he chooses to be in the long run."

"I didn't know that he had a daughter. I always thought that his equipment was too small to be any good for that type of thing."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? We used to pick on your brother all the time. We would even call him gay because he never got a girlfriend until he was a senior in high school."

"Ha, I remember that. I also remember him losing his virginity to Faith."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's why he was so popular as a senior. It's all because he ended up losing his virginity to an older chick. I guess she was a whore even back then but I was too stupid to see it."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that she's easy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I'm gonna go get dressed and then we can go."

Before Inuyasha could answer her, Kagome had gotten up from the table and started to her way to Inuyasha's bedroom."

"Yeah Kagome, that would be fine." Inuyasha said to himself. The he thought, _"Maybe I should tell her. I mean I don't expect her to be like 'Inuyasha I like you like that too' or anything. And then she can do whatever she wants with the information. But what if she wants to end or friendship because of it? No, no, no Inuyasha! You can't tell her now and that being the reason for it. I can't lose her as a friend. I would rather be just her friend for all eternity than nothing at all. Just give a few months to heal and then tell her. If you don't you might lose her forever."_ "Yeah, that's what I have to do." Inuyasha said agreeing with himself.

Kagome had reentered the kitchen at that point and asked Inuyasha what he meant. He simply told her that he decided when he was going to tell her his secrets and that she would have to wait a few months to find out what he's been hiding from her for far too long, and it would be longer still before she knew the truth.

"A few months?!" Kagome exclaimed hearing the news.

"Take it or leave it. Do you want to know or can you live without knowing?"

"I do want to know, and I did tell you that I would let you tell me when you were ready so I guess I'll have to wait those months to find out whatever it is that you want to tell me."

"Thank you. So are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, and I was thinking that if you wanted to check on me after you plans with Sesshomaru were finished I would let you."

"Okay, then I guess I will."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled to each other and then left the house and got into Inuyasha's car, a red Porsche. The car ride was silent for the most part. Kagome really didn't feel like talking and the only thing that Inuyasha wanted to talk about was how he felt about his best friend so he decided that things were better left quite.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha." Kagome said once he had pulled into her driveway.

"Don't mention it Kagome. You should know that I would do anything for you."

"Good! Because I need to pick up my car from the repair shop tomorrow and I was hoping that if you weren't busy you could take me? I'll even give you gas money."

"I'll take you, as long as you don't give me gas money. But it has to be early in the morning because I have to be at work at a quarter to one."

"Okay, I'll call you once I'm ready."

"Okay, sounds like a plan.'

"Thanks for the ride again Inuyasha, and I'll see you later today or tomorrow." Kagome said as she shut her door. Then before Inuyasha pulled out of her driveway she stuck her head through the open passenger side window and said, "Thanks for being a great friend. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." Kagome then blew Inuyasha a kiss and walked to her door. She waited and waved good bye until Inuyasha had left the driveway and was on his way back to his house. Kagome said to herself silently, "If only he knew what I really felt about him." Kagome let out a sigh and went inside her house.

Kagome went to the bathroom so she could shower and then got dressed in sweats. She felt like being lazy, she had just gotten her heart broken after all. Once Kagome had entered her living room she noticed that it was two o'clock. Her favorite soap opera was starting, Passions. _"I can't believe that they are canceling it come September. This has to be one of the best soap operas __EVER__!"_

Once her soap was over she grabbed one of her memory books of just her and Inuyasha and began to look at the pictures. _"If only you would have made a move before Hojo did. I wouldn't have dated him. Wow, I'm starting to sound like he likes me more than a friend. Who am I kidding? If he liked me more than a friend he would have taken this opportunity of telling me how he truly feels about me. I guess it's time for me to move on and forget about this decade crush."_ Kagome grabbed her pack or Marlboro's and began to smoke one of her cigarettes. She was feeling down and depressed again and smoking always seemed to help brighten her day. _"Why doesn't he like me more than a friend? I just don't understand it. I could have sworn that he did at one point in time. But maybe me dating Hojo changed all of that. Maybe he did like me more than a friend before I started dating that loser. If that's why then I wish I could go back and change all of it. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but if I would he would probably only using him on the rebound and I'm not. He might even end our friendship if he knew how I really felt and didn't have those feelings in return. Yeah, I think that its best that I forget about him and what could have been. I'm going to call Eri and see if she and the girls want to go bar hopping to try and cheer me up."_

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is shorter. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else to add to it to make it longer. Don't be surprised if it takes me a week or so to post a new one. I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block.


	3. Moving On

Author's Note: Okay I just couldn't resist! I had to write more. I hope reading this is as addicting as it is writing it. And once again, thank you Kouga's Archi for the review. Sorry that I had your pen name wrong when I first posted my second chapter. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story so don't turn me in for fraud or anything. :(

Recap: In the last chapter both Kagome and Inuyasha are stuck between a rock and a hard place. They both want to express the feelings that they old for one another, but are afraid to express them for what could happen. So Kagome decided to go out for a night with her girls to help Kagome forget everything that she experienced the day before, and maybe pick up a guy. ;)

Chapter 3

Moving On

Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Sango arrived at Kagome's house so they could get ready to go bar hopping. The girls really didn't know why Kagome wanted to go bar hopping, all they really knew is that Hojo had broke her heart severely and she just wanted to forget it. Even if it meant that Kagome had to get plastered until she was able to forget it even a little.

"So why isn't Faith joining us tonight? She usually loves going bar hopping." Sango asked while applying her make-up.

"Yeah, she usually likes hooking up with a guy or two." Ayumi added.

"Well she's probably to busy being on Hojo cock to even think about bar hopping, with us or not."

"What?" The four girls asked in unison.

"That's why my heart is so broken. I ended up pretty much walking in on them yesterday. Faith hadn't made it to the bedroom yet, but I had heard enough beforehand to know that it was her destination." Kagome said while applying her mascara.

"Wow, I can't believe it are you okay?" Eri asked Kagome.

"Yeah chick, are you okay? Considering that yesterday was your two and a half year anniversary?" Sango asked as well.

"I'll be fine, especially if I hang out with Inuyasha more. He's been a real help. He even let me stay over at his house last night."

"Oooh…." The girls said like something had happened.

"Nothing like that you perverts! I just was feeling so shitty that I asked him if he minded if I stayed overnight, I really didn't want to be alone last night after what I saw. So he ended up making me breakfast after I woke up, I told him the whole story, and then he drove me home. I mean he might be one of Miroku's best friends, but he doesn't act like him at all."

"Hey, I resent that!" Sango said after hearing Kagome's comment.

"I didn't mean anything by that Sango, and you should know that. I was just simply comparing the two. I mean how long did you wait for Miroku to make his move, and how often does he still flirt with other women?"

"I know Kagome, I know. Maybe I should keep him on a shorter leash."

"Yeah, maybe that will teach him to be a good dog." Yuka joked. Everyone but Sango laughed.

"Hey! That's not fair! Miroku might flirt with other woman, but when he's not he's a very sweet, loving, caring guy. I mean he's honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to marry him."

"You know that we're just kidding with you, at least I am. I think I've been the only one that has seen how much you two love each other and it honestly makes me jealous. I just with that I will have a relationship like that one day." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Kagome, you have no idea how bad I feel. I feel like the girls and I pushed you into a relationship with Hojo. I mean, not to bring her name up or anything, but Faith and Inuyasha were the only two that pretty much knew how much of a bastard he was. Yeah, she ended up making him cheat on you in the long run, but honestly I think that he was just taking advantage of the fact that she pretty much knew that he wouldn't resist her. But none the less, what she did was wrong." Sango said trying to make it seem that she wasn't trying to excuse what Faith had done, for not under any circumstance she was. "Hey Kagome, I just thought about something… do you still like a guy that just so happens to have long flowing black hair, his favorite color is red, and he would rather go shoeless?"

"What?" Kagome asked not really understanding Sango's question.

"You know. Do you still have feelings for Inuyasha?"

"What? How did you… how did you know?" Kagome asked her all flustered.

"Aha! You do!" Sango squealed. "Then why don't you just try and go out with him. I mean he still likes you; at least he did a few days ago when I last talked to him. He has even way before you and Hojo went out. I didn't know it then or I would have never forced you two together like I did."

"You mean Inuyasha likes me too?" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. "No, that couldn't be possible. He would have tried to get with me when I told him about Hojo. But he didn't he didn't try to make a move or anything. But he did kiss my forehead a lot and he was being very persistent about me staying there or him over here. So maybe he does have feelings for me. I know what I should do! I should confront him about it when he takes me to pick up my car tomorrow. But if he denies it I'm over him. I can't try and keep holding onto a crush that is more than a decade old. Do any of you know how hard it is to not go crazy because the one guy that you've liked forever doesn't let you know that they like you in return?" All of the girls, beside Sango, shook there heads. Sango nodded hers. "Sango I knew that you would at least understand."

"Hey, just because she has a boyfriend that flirts with anyone that sits to pee doesn't mean that we don't understand! So we haven't had to wait for our crushes as long as you two did, but we did have to wait." Yuka said all defensive.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for getting you upset by my question, but that doesn't give you the right to drag Sango and her relationship with Miroku into this. I mean, yeah, so they've had their ups and downs, but that doesn't mean that they don't have a loving relationship with one another. If anything, they have the strongest, most loving, almost perfect relationship out of all of us. And I think you're just jealous because you know that too."

Yuka didn't say anything; she just stood there looking at Kagome with a disappointed look across her face. Yeah, she knew that Kagome was right, that she was a little jealous of Sango and Miroku's relationship with one another, but she was too proud to ever admit that.

"So do you chicks still want to go bar hopping or do you just want to buy a whole bunch of alcohol and have a party right here? Instead of leaving the boys at home invite them over. I got a bunch of room that everyone can stay the night and sleep off their hangovers until late in the afternoon." Kagome said hoping that girls would agree with her.

"Okay, I'll call Miroku and tell him to meet us over here. He should be out of work already."

"Okay Sango, so who else wants to stay in tonight?"

"Yeah, it definitely sounds better than going out and getting hit on by tons of guys. You know how jealous Kouga can get." Yuka said leaving the room so she too could call her boyfriend.

"You know what I just realized?" Eri asked Kagome. "If you started to date Inuyasha we could turn out to be sister-in-laws. Um… I guess not really, but sort of."

"Well I guess that leaves me." Ayumi said shuffling her feet across Kagome's wooden floors. "So… um… I'm just gonna call Naraku now."

"What's wrong Ayumi? Why are you acting like this? I thought that you loved Naraku?"

"I do, it's just that I don't know how he feels about me anymore. I feel like he would rather be with someone like Faith than with me."

"Don't even think about it. Look, I'm sure he loves you too. We both know how much of a bad ass he acts like so it's probably just a little hard for him to express his feelings like he wants to. I mean he does hang out with Kouga and a lot of his friends, which makes me wonder how Yuka gets a lot of love and affection from him. But he's different I guess. He's never really let anything get him down though. If he likes someone they know he does."

"That helps a little bit. I just wish that Naraku was a little more affectionate like Kouga. I mean he's the perfect guy for Yuka, I just wish that I felt that Naraku was the perfect guy for me."

"Well I think Naraku is the perfect guy for you. I see the way that he looks at you, and it definitely makes me jealous." Kagome said with a smile and a wink. "I'll be waiting outside. I just feel a bit awkward being in here with all of this emotion in the air."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there once I'm done calling Naraku."

The girls waved to one another and Kagome left her house leaving her gal pals alone to call their boyfriends.

"That's right Miroku, I want you to call Inuyasha and invite him over for Kagome. She's the only person without a date. Even Ayumi has been able to get Naraku down here and you know how stubborn he is." Sango said pleading with Miroku.

"Okay, okay I'll see what I can do, but no promises." Miroku said giving into his girlfriend's demands.

"Thanks sweetie, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Now I'll see you in a little bit. Don't forget to get the strong stuff for the guys."

"Well I think Kagome is the one that's buying everything so it will be whatever she wants. Probably vodka, rum, maybe some scotch, and most likely schnapps, you know the stuff that we girls like." Sango said with an innocent smile across her face that Miroku could hear over the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. I love you hunny."

"I love you too."

Sango and Miroku hung up with one another and then Sango went outside with a huge smile on her face. Everyone wondered why she had such a huge smile on her face, but Sango talked everyone into that it was just over something that Miroku had said to her over the phone. Everyone then piled into Ayumi's car, seeing that it was the biggest. Ayumi was very proud of her car, it being an Outlander and all.

Once they had arrived at the neighborhood corner store Kagome and Sango got out of the car to get everything. They picked up rum, coke, orange juice, vodka, schnapps, and some scotch (for the gentlemen). The bill was more than expected so Sango threw some money towards it so they would have enough money to get everything. Kagome thanked Sango, and Sango told her not to mention it, they were friends after all.

Kagome had opened one of the bottles of vodka in the car and the girls were passing it around.

"This tastes so much better with orange juice in it." Eri commented after taking a swig from the bottle.

"It's only because you're a pussy!" Ayumi teased.

"At least I don't like it." Eri tease back.

"Hey, hey bitches, calm down. Ayumi doesn't like pussy she loves it!" Kagome screamed.

"Um… Kagome, I think that you've had way too much already. You drank half the bottle." Sango said worried about her friend.

"Hey, I'm the one with the… is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they pulled into Kagome's driveway.

"Yes Kagome, it is. I had Miroku call him to invite him. But considering your state I think that it was a bad idea."

"I never thought that he was going to be here or I wouldn't have drunk so much so soon. I don't want him to see me like this. Tell him to go back home or something, please. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but if you want him to go home you're going to be the one to tell him, not me. I'm not the one drunk off my ass worried that I'm going to ruin something with someone before that something even starts. If Inuyasha can't love all of you then he can't love any of you. Why do you think that Miroku and I have such a good relationship with one another? I might not like the fact that he flirts with other girls, but I love him regardless. So if Inuyasha can't love you while you're drunk then he doesn't deserve you."

"Okay, he can stay. I guess it will make it easier for him to pick up my car tomorrow." Kagome stepped out of the car and almost fell out. Inuyasha seeing this ran over to her side of the car and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "Thanks Inuyasha, I almost hurt myself."

"You reek of alcohol; do you really need to drink so much?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I think that I do. I'm trying to forget about all of my hurt and pain, and because _someone_ won't help me I'll let _something_ instead." Kagome said and walked away from Inuyasha so she could open the door to her house. "Now who wants to get this party started?!" Kagome screamed once on her porch and everyone cheered. "Okay… come on in!" Kagome said swinging her door open and everyone ran inside, everyone but Inuyasha that it. He was too busy thinking about what Kagome said.

"'_Yes Inuyasha, I think that I do. I'm trying to forget all of my hurt and pain, and because _someone_ won't help me I'll let _something _instead.' Does that mean that she knows that I like her? The only person that knows other than Miroku is… Sango. I'm gonna have to have a talk with that bitch. She better not have, she better not have."_

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house and sought out Sango. Once he found her, he went over and asked Miroku if he could borrow his girlfriend for a minuet and Miroku gave him his permission. Inuyasha then led Sango into the kitchen where they could speak a bit privately. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Sango asked not really getting the just of the question.

"Did you tell Kagome that I like her?"

"Oh that, yeah. But that's only because she likes you too. Do you have anything else to ask me or can I go back to Miroku?'

"I have one more question to ask you then you can go back to him. For how long has she liked me?"

"Um… probably just as long as you liked her, if not a little longer. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to my date, and I suggest that you find yours." Sango said giving Inuyasha a wink then walking away.

"_She likes me; I can't believe that she likes me. I can't confront her about this now; I want her to be able to remember…"_

Inuyasha's thought was cut short, for someone had just pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome there kissing him. She pulled away and smiled. She then began to drag him off to her bedroom.

"Kagome, I can't you're drunk." Inuyasha said trying to stop Kagome from stripping him down to nothing more than his boxers.

"But Inuyasha, we both like each other, so why should that stop you?" Kagome said in a very drunk, but sexy voice.

"Because I'm a gentleman that's why and I don't want to take advantage of you. I love you Kagome, let me love you when you're sober. I don't want to take advantage of you, so please stop."

"Okay, we won't have sex, but at least sleep with me. Just to make sure that I'm alright. I'm scared Inuyasha. I just got you and I don't want to lose you."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to her and started to run his fingers through her hair. Kagome soon feel asleep from his warm, firm but gentle touch. Inuyasha soon feel asleep after his love. He just couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this happy since before Kikyou had left him. She ended up cheating on him with Hojo, and that's how he knew that Hojo was the outstanding man that he was claiming to be. If only he would have told Kagome that before she started to date Hojo, maybe she would have been his before now. But at least he could finally call Kagome his, nothing could make him happier. If he only knew how much heartache he would be going through in the morning and how much explaining he has to do, just so he can have a chance to have one more night with Kagome like this.

Morning arrived, and the sun shining through Kagome's window made her headache from her hangover even worse. She turned to see that Inuyasha was in her bed and screamed. "What are you doing in bed with me you pervert?! In only your boxers none the less?! I can't believe that you tried to take advantage of me when I was drunk! I can't believe you! Get out! Get out!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, please, I can explain." Inuyasha pleaded with Kagome.

"Explain it to me when you're in hell." Kagome said throwing Inuyasha's clothes at him then pushing him through her bedroom door.

"Kagome please…" Was all Inuyasha was able to say before Kagome slammed her bedroom door in his face.

Inuyasha got dressed out in the hall and left. He had to explain this to Kagome, but he didn't know how. The only thing that he would really think of was giving Kagome some time and trying to explain later. He would call Kagome later to see if she still wants him to take her to pick up her car, and if she did, Inuyasha would try to explain himself to her then. If not then he would wait a couple of days, a couple of weeks, even a couple of months, any length of time until he could make things right with the one person that he has loved for so long and probably always would.

Author's Note: Well there's chapter three. I'm really glad to see that my first two chapters have been major hits! I hope that it keeps up and keeps gaining interest. And feel free to review. I like to see what people think of my fanfics. :)


	4. Car Trouble

Authors Note: Thank you so much Kouga's Archi, InuGoddess715, an anonymous review by Michelle and Lavizzy for the reviews. I thank you so much for knowing that so far my fanfic is a hit:)

Disclaimer: The only character that I own in this fanfiction is the character of "Faith", so please do not turn me in for fraud or anything.

Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome finally found out how one another feels. The bad part of all of this is the fact that Kagome was drunk at the time so she doesn't remember any of it. Right now Inuyasha is trying to fix things between them, but doesn't know quite how. So he has plans to call Kagome and see if she still wants Inuyasha to take to get her car from the auto shop.

Chapter 4

Car Trouble

Inuyasha picked up the phone, he was calling off work. He couldn't go to work today; he was too upset by the day's earlier events. When his boss answered the phone, Inuyasha told him everything, that he thought that he was finally going to hook up with the girl that he loved for so long, but things weren't looking that they were going to go that way. Inuyasha's boss told him to take the day off and to call him when he felt a little better, for now he was putting Inuyasha on call this way he had all the time to try and fix things with Kagome. Inuyasha was so thankful that he couldn't even put it in words. He hung up with his boss then called Kagome. Kagome didn't answer so Inuyasha decided to leave a message.

"Hey Kagome, its Inuyasha. I was just calling to see if you still wanted me to take you to pick up your car today. I called off work so if you don't want to go until later that's definitely fine too. Well, you know my number so give me a call to let me know what you want to do. Oh, before I hang up I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about last night. I still want to try and straighten things out, but if you don't believe what I have to tell you then I understand. Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and wished that Kagome would call her back soon. He might have only been away from her for less than an hour, but his heart was aching.

"I can't believe that jerk. Trying to call me like nothing even happened. How low can he possibly get?" Kagome said to Sango after Inuyasha was done leaving his message.

"Okay Kagome, enough about him right now, how much do you remember of last night?" Sango asked her hoping that she could fix things.

"Well, I remember you telling me that Inuyasha liked me, getting drunk in the Outlander, and then seeing Inuyasha when we arrived after we got the alcohol from the corner store. Pretty much everything after that is a blur."

"Okay, now Kagome, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you okay?" Kagome nodded her head and Sango continued. "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

"Um… practically all my life," Kagome said with a chuckle, "Why?"

"Does he seem like the type of guy that would take of some chick when they were drunk?"

"No he doesn't, that's why the fact that he did hurts so much." Kagome confessed.

"What would you do if you knew that I know everything that went on last night because I saw the night's events unfold with my own two eyes?"

"Good, then the both of us with our stories should be able to get a restraining order against him. I'll be right back; I'm going to get my coat and my purse." Kagome said getting off her couch.

"Um… Kagome, I think you would be better off sitting back down, my story doesn't support your story at all." Sango said a little sad seeing the look that her friend had across her face.

"What do you mean that it doesn't support mine at all?" Kagome asked Sango, slowly sitting back down on the couch.

"I mean you were all over him, if he wasn't such a great guy he probably would have been all over you too. It took him everything for him to finally make you cool your jets. He wanted to make sure that you remembered whatever went on between you two, and I only know that because he told me that before he stormed off all heartbroken." Sango said a little sad for Inuyasha.

"Oh my God, I got to fix this, I have to call him. Where's the phone? I have to let him know that he can take me to get my car. Go home to Miroku, I'll be fine, I don't need you here to try and comfort me, there was no reason for you to try and comfort me in the first place."

Sango smiled and gave Kagome a hug and they said their goodbyes. Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha didn't take advantage of her like she thought he did. She was so happy that she ended up calling wrong numbers five times before she finally dialed Inuyasha's numbered. It must have rang three or four times and still no answer, Kagome thought about hanging up, but Inuyasha's answering machine came on. She fought with herself throughout the recording on whether or not to leave a message, and Kagome finally decided to leave one at the tone.

"Hey Inuyasha, its Kagome. I feel a bit stupid for last night and I'm pretty much calling to apologize about how I reacted this morning. Anyways, it would be great if you took me to pick up my car, I would really appreciate it. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, and maybe we could go out to dinner sometime. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone real fast. _"Why did I say that? Why did I fucking say that? I have no idea if he still wants anything to do with me after how I treated me last night. For all I know he could be with some sleazy bitch that he works with right now. I mean he pretty much said that he would be home all day, so where could he possibly be?"_

Inuyasha got out of his shower and wrapped his towel around his strong body. He then exited the bathroom and was on the way to his room when he heard the beep of the answering machine, telling him that he had messages. _"I should check them, just incase Kagome happened to call when I was in the shower. I doubt it, but I never know. Hopefully Sango was able to straighten things out, she did say that she was going to try her hardest, and I definitely know how persistent she can be when she's trying to get something out of somebody, or when she's trying to get her point across."_

Inuyasha went into the kitchen and pushed the play on his answering machine. "You have one new message. Thursday, August 26, 2008." _"Hey Inuyasha, its Kagome. I feel a bit stupid for last night and I'm pretty much calling to apologize about how I reacted this morning. Anyways, it would be great if you took me to pick up my car, I would really appreciate it. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, and maybe we could go out to dinner sometime. Bye."_

Inuyasha's heart leapt for joy. _"She did call! And she wants to go out to dinner with me sometime. Thank you Sango! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ Inuyasha decided to call Kagome right away and make plans to pick up her car. The phone rand twice and Kagome answered.

"Hello?" Came the beautiful voice that Inuyasha couldn't help but love.

"Hey Kagome, I thought I could pick you up after I got dressed."

Kagome felt a bit of an arousal in her and answered in a quiet voice. "Okay, then why don't you call me after you get dressed and I'll be waiting for you outside when you arrive?"

"Alright. Um… Kagome, are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just picturing you… that's all. I know, I'm a perv, get used to it."

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay Kagome, I'll call you in a bit. Oh, and dress a little nice for dinner."

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha already had hung up the phone. _"Damn it. What did he do that for? Oh well, he teases me, and I'll tease him right back." _Kagome went into her bedroom and got changed. She got dressed in a black skirt that had a slit that almost went up the entire sides of the thing, and a pink tube top. _"This should make him want me, and if it doesn't then I guess I'll just have to work my girlish charm." _Kagome smiled. She didn't even think that she had this much fun with Hojo, and if she did she didn't have fun like this for years.

Inuyasha called Kagome and she then hurried up and finished pulling her long flowing black hair into a pony tail. Kagome then rushed outside to wait for Inuyasha. She almost forgot to lock her front door, but once she saw Inuyasha pulling up in his car she remembered and locked it. She just loved making guys wait, especially when she was dressed very sexually. She loved making guys long for her, and this was nothing new, Kagome always tried making Inuyasha want her, and now knowing that he liked her too made it even more enjoyable.

"So… Kagome… where are we going to pick up your car?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a little squeak in his voice. It made Inuyasha feel like he was going through puberty all over again.

Kagome giggled. "We don't have to worry about that now. Right now all I want to do is go out for dinner and enjoy your company." Kagome was silent for a moment thinking, and then voiced her thought after a few moments. "Wow, I thought that this was going to be a lot more awkward than what it is. I thought that there wouldn't be any talking at all. But maybe the way that I'm talking, about absolutely nothing is making it even more awkward. Inuyasha, say something," Kagome begged. "Make me feel like you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

"I do Kagome, trust me. It's just that I'm enjoying your presence so much that I'm enjoying the silence. So, before my car runs out of gas by just sitting in your driveway, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Um… I love steak so why don't we go to the Outback Steakhouse?" Kagome asked, her hunger getting the best of her.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Inuyasha said pulling out of Kagome's driveway.

The car ride to the restaurant was completely silent. Kagome at one point couldn't stand the silent any longer and decided to mess with the radio. She stopped on a station that was playing "Every Heart". (Inuyasha fans… if you don't know what the song is you should be ashamed of yourselves! It's one of the endings off of the anime!) She sang along to it, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Not only did Kagome have a beautiful voice, she sang beautifully too.

"Wow Kagome, you sing amazing!" Inuyasha told Kagome once the song was over.

"Thanks, I've never sang in front of anyone before. The only time that I really sing is in the shower." Kagome blushed.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and they are their meals in pretty much complete silence. Kagome really didn't know what to say, and every time she had a thought she ended up pushing it to the back of her head. She didn't want to get into a fight with Inuyasha on there first date, so to her the silence was golden. Inuyasha was the same way, though he was the one to start the conversations when the silence was broken. He even ended up making Kagome laugh, which brought a smile to his face. He loved Kagome's laugh.

After they finished their meals, Inuyasha went off to pay the bill. That pissed Kagome off a bit because she wanted to go dutch. She was going to pay for her own meal, but Inuyasha refused to take her money. Kagome told Inuyasha that it was not only the first date, but her idea, Kagome should at least pay for her meal, if not all of it. Inuyasha still refused the money and walked away before Kagome could continue the argument out any further.

_sigh "I don't know why he was so insistent on paying for my meal too. Maybe he thinks he'll get lucky 'cause of it."_ Kagome laughed. _"We're going to need to go on a few more dates before he gets anywhere my pants."_

Inuyasha got back to the table and saw that Kagome was laughing to herself. "What's so funny? What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked Kagome hoping that she would let him in on the little joke.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that's all. Anyways, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, we can go."

Inuyasha and Kagome then left the restaurant and the only thought that she seemed to have in her mind is the on that she started to have when Inuyasha went up to pay the bill. _"I wonder what it would be like to have him pound his member in me fast and hard. Not only that but have his charcoal colored hair hanging down in my face. Looking up at his face and seeing such determination and pleasure in his golden eyes, which I happen to love so much."_

"Kagome, aren't you going to get into the car? I've been holding the car door open for about five minuets waiting for you to get in." Inuyasha said a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was just thinking about how amazing our first time will be together."

"What?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"Our first time in bed together silly! Do I need to explain everything to you?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"No, not everything, just most things." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome finally got into the car and Inuyasha drove her home. "I really had a great time with you tonight Kagome." Inuyasha said walking Kagome to her door.

"I had a great time with you too. Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea and all. I mean I remember last night all too well, and I would really not to have a repeat of it."

Don't worry Inuyasha, nothing like that will happen again. I'm not drunk. So if I try and seduce you again this time I'll be sober." Kagome winked at Inuyasha and then turned to open her front door.

"I still don't know Kagome."

"Please." Kagome said giving Inuyasha puppy dog eyes and a pout lip.

"How can say no to that?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"You can't. Now are you coming in?"

"I guess I'll stay for a bit, but no monkey business."

"Okay, I promise." Kagome said with her fingers crossed.

Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter finished and posted. My husband was hogging the computer for a couple of days making it a bit difficult to get this finished. But it's all done now and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Kagome Cries

Author's Note: I don't remember who wrote me the review that said how Inuyasha shouldn't have forgiven Kagome so easily, and I'm too lazy to look right now. But whoever it was, thank you. You gave me a great idea for this chapter. (Spoiler for the chapter) Let's just say that Inuyasha didn't forgive Kagome as easily as you thought.

Disclaimer: The only character that I own in this story so far is Faith. I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't turn me in for fraud or anything,

Chapter 5

Kagome Cries

"Kagome, I can't do this." Inuyasha told Kagome once they arrived in her house.

"Why not, it's going to be two friends having coffee or what not."

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't. I just don't feel comfortable. How do I know that you're not going to slip yourself some vodka or some other form of alcohol in your drink and end up getting drunk? And because of you getting drunk you come onto me. I once again refuse, we'll fall asleep together and you'll wake up thinking I took advantage of you. Sorry, but this time I don't want any part of it. I love you, but I can't stay here until you can prove to me that I can trust you." Inuyasha said in a cold voice.

"And how do I do that?" Kagome asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"By not drinking for a month, and if you do you have to drink responsibly. If you don't I'll find out, and then I'm going to have to decide whether or not I still want to be an us."

"Okay Inuyasha. Good bye and good night." Kagome said still holding back her tears.

"Good night." And with that Inuyasha turned and walked outside Kagome's house. As soon as Kagome heard Inuyasha's engine start she ran to her bed room and started balling.

"_What the fuck?! It seems like no one wants to be with me. I don't blame them, it's not like I'm 'perfect'. I'm drunk half the time, or smoking, at least I'm not doing drugs. I just want to be loved for who I am, and I don't think that's going to be possible. Inuyasha will probably end up cheating on me with Faith too. That wouldn't surprise me any. She is the neighborhood whore after all and Inuyasha did just happen to be interested in her at one point in time. And so was Hojo…. I wonder what he's up to."_ Kagome got off her bed and went out to her living room to call Hojo.

"Hello?" Came a pissed off voice over the phone, it made Kagome think that she woke him up, or interrupted something important to him at least. When Kagome didn't answer for a while Hojo said again, "Hello, who's there? If no one will answer I will hang up this phone."

"I'm sorry Hojo, it's me, Kagome. I didn't wake you of anything did I?"

"No, you just interrupted Faith and I. But its okay, I'm getting sick of that bitch anyways. Um… can you hang on for a second?"

"Sure."

Hojo covered up his cell phone and said, _"Faith this is a really important call that I have to take so I'm going out to the living room. Wait for me here and we can finish after I come back."_ "Okay, I can talk again. I just don't want Faith listening on our conversation so I'm taking it to the living room."

"Oh, okay." Kagome said a bit surprised.

"Look, I want to apologize for blowing our relationship away on the 'neighborhood whore'. I never meant to hurt you, and I still do love you. I know it must be hard for you to believe, but I do. I don't expect you to come back to me because of my confession, you might be moving on by now, and I don't blame you. It's just that I want you to know how deeply and truly sorry I am. And maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I forgive you." Kagome said in a saddened voice.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"It's Inuyasha. I'm trying to move on with him because I've liked him for forever, even longer that I liked you. And well, I sort of messed it up already."

"How did you manage to do that?" Hojo asked sincerely.

"By getting drunk. I had a huge party over here the other night so I could try and drink my way to forget about you, so I ended up getting plastered. And I mean it to. I don't remember anything that night, at all. All I can remember that's not a bit hazy is seeing Inuyasha when we were pulling up into my driveway after we left the corner store with the alcohol."

"Okay, but how is that messing things up with him? I remember all to well your drunkenness and you never once messed things up with me. I was the one that messed things up with you."

"Awe, that way too sweet of you. You're starting to turn back into the Hojo that I once knew and loved and once loved me back. But anyways, I guess that I came onto him because Sango told me that he feels the same way about me that I do about him. And he pushed me away but agreed to sleep with me in my bed. Anyways, I wake up and my first thought is that I was taken advantage of by him while I was drunk. Well I wasn't, and I never even thought of 'that's nothing like Inuyasha' and there I am blaming him for something that doesn't suit his character at all."

"Wow, sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle." Hojo said which made Kagome laugh. "It looks like I still have the ability to make you laugh even after everything that happened. Um... Kagome, would you like to do something with me tomorrow? I'm off so it can be whenever you're ready. And it's not going to be anything romantic or anything. It's just going to be two people going out to a restaurant and having a couple of drinks, and maybe even smoking a bit."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. But what will Faith think? Don't you think she'll get a little jealous or something?"

"Who cares, it's not like she'll have a say anymore after I kick her to the curb."

"Hojo, you don't need to do that for me, really."

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for me, and at the possibility that there might be an us again."

"That's very thoughtful Hojo, but don't you think that you are pushing the envelope just a bit?"

"When haven't I?"

"Good point. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay, see you then."

Hojo and Kagome hung up with one another and Kagome felt happy again. Even when she was with Inuyasha she didn't feel happy, well, all that happy that is. But yet Kagome felt a little bit of sadness, but she didn't know why. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom so she could take a shower before turning in for bed.

"Hey Sango, I need to ask you for a favor." Inuyasha told her over the phone.

"Okay jerk, but first do you realize how late it is? I also have to go to work tomorrow morning so thanks for waking me up!" Sango said pissed off.

"Sorry, it's just that I want you to be my eyes and ears when it comes to Kagome's drinking. I know she tells you pretty much everything so I'm hoping that if she tells you that she drank that you will tell me."

"Yeah, I guess that I can do that for you. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed, good night."

"Good night."

Sango and Inuyasha hung up with each other, then Inuyasha began to think. _"I should really trust her about this, but I don't think that I can. I want to, but so far she has proven to me that I can't trust her like I would like. I don't know, this is so confusing, Maybe I should just start to trust her on my own, but I'm afraid that she's going think that I took advantage of her again and end up breaking things off with me. I love her too much to be hurt like that again, but I hate being mean to Kagome more. I don't want her to stop drinking; I don't mind if she does, it's just that I don't want her to get drunk like she did the other night. Oh well, maybe if I get some sleep I'll feel better about this in the morning."_ With that, Inuyasha got up out of one of his kitchen chairs and went off to bed.

The next day

It was around 10:00am when Kagome woke up. All she could think about was her date with Hojo, she was so excited to actually to be out again. But yet she felt guilty because of how she felt about Inuyasha. She knew that Inuyasha didn't deserve to be treated this was, but Kagome thought that she deserved to be trusted, so this way everything evened out to her.

Kagome went to her closet and pick out some clothes. _"Okay, Hojo said non-romantic date. Just two people going out for a drink or two and smokes. So what should I wear, oh, this shirt will be fine."_ Kagome said coming across a black tube top. _"Now what top should I pick to go over it? It's definitely too cold to wear just this. Um... that'll be just fine." _Kagome found her favorite dark blue dress shirt. She thought that it would be perfect to wear together. Have it completely open, or have it a bit unbuttoned, either way the shirt and tube top would go perfectly together. _"And I'll just wear my dark blue jeans and my white shoes that should be good. I mean it's not like I'm trying to impress Hojo at all. I love Inuyasha, I've always loved him, and that's never going to change."_

After Kagome was completely dressed, and her hair was done to her liking she called Hojo to let him know that she was ready. Hojo was still in the process of getting ready, so he told Kagome that as soon as he was ready he would be right over, and that it would probably be smart to wait on the porch for him. So Kagome did what she was told and waited on the porch for him. While she was waiting Inuyasha drove past, he was driving to work. They waved to each other and that was that, as soon as Inuyasha had reached the end of the block that's when Hojo pulled into Kagome's driveway.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Hojo asked Kagome once she got into the car.

"Inuyasha just drove past, and I don't want him to think that I'm cheating on him or anything. That would just hurt him too bad and me as well. I don't want to lose him." Kagome said guiltily.

"Do you want to know my personal opinion?"

"Sure, I guess." Kagome said looking at Hojo weirdly.

"I think that you think that you are cheating on Inuyasha even though you two aren't together yet. This is just two people going out on a date, a friendly date. I already told you that I wouldn't mind if this gained me some points for a second chance, but that's not my attention. So you don't need to worry, this is not a romantic date. I'm going to try and be as non-romantic as possible."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that."

"What?"

"I just don't think it's possible, that's all. So where are you taking me for lunch?"

"I was think Red Lobster, unless you're not in the mood for seafood."

"No, that would be great, I love seafood."

"Great, then let's get going."

The whole car ride to the restaurant was full of giggles and laughter, not to mention that they both began to long for the relationship that they used to have, and both freely stated such. Hojo and Kagome made a pact, if things didn't work out with Inuyasha Kagome would give Hojo another shot. Just to make sure that Hojo wouldn't interfere, Kagome made Hojo promise that he wouldn't mess things up for Inuyasha and her. He promised, with his fingers crossed, but promised nonetheless.

"Well, we're here. I hope you're hungry." Hojo said parking the car.

"Trust me, I'm starving. I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"Good." Hojo said, and then noticed that Kagome was about to open her own door. "Kagome, allow me." Hojo said rushing to Kagome's side of the car.

Kagome allowed Hojo to open her door and said, "I thought that you were going to be non-romantic and what was _that_ about?" Kagome said with a laugh in her smile.

"That's just being friendly." Hojo tried to say with a serious look on his face, which just made the two of them laugh even more.

Once they were seated they only had to wait a few minuets before a waiter came to take their order. Kagome ordered a strawberry daiquiri as her drink of choice, and Hojo ordered a beer. They weren't ready to order their meals yet, so the waiter said that he would be back.

"This is so weird being out with you; I'm supposed to hate you." Kagome said laughing to herself.

"Hey, you're the one that opened Pandora's Box. You're the one that called me, things would be different if I was the one that called you and you know it. You probably would still hate me."

"Yeah, probably." Kagome said with a smile.

After Kagome said that, the waiter had returned with their drinks and now was asking them if they were ready to order. They were, Kagome got the crab legs, and Hojo got the beer-battered fish. The waiter took the menus and then walked away.

Kagome and Hojo talked more, and Kagome felt like she was falling in love with Hojo again. _"No, this can't be happening. I love Inuyasha... INU...YASHA! I can't be falling back in love with Hojo, not again. He might end up hurting me again, but worse next time. Like the saying goes, a leopard doesn't chance its spots. And how do I honestly know that Hojo has changed, I don't. See, that's better. I'm starting to not like him as much anymore. Hopefully it stays that way."_

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just spaced out there for a bit, but I'm back now."

The food arrived about five minuets later, and Kagome ate her crab legs as fast as she could. She hoped maybe if she ate faster they would leave sooner. Kagome felt so stupid calling Hojo, now that all she really wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible.

Little did Kagome know, but while she was eating her crab legs as fast as possible, Sango and Miroku were entering the restaurant and being shown their table. Since Kagome and Hojo were sitting near the front of the restaurant they were very easy to spot, and they were spotted alright. Sango was looking to see where they had possibilities of being seated and there, out of the corner of her eyes, Sango spotted Kagome sitting with Hojo.

"Um... Miroku, do you mind getting the table on your own? I need to make a quick phone call." Sango said knowing that Inuyasha should know about this.

"No, that will be fine. Go ahead and make your phone call, but before you do what would you like to drink?"

"A diet coke if you don't mind."

"Considerate it done." Miroku said and Sango gave him a peck on the lips then rushed outside.

Sango called Inuyasha's cell phone hoping that he would be able to answer. Since Inuyasha was working on filling the cars today and not the register, he was able to.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I'm so happy that you answered your phone. I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay, but you have to make it quick Sango, I'm filling the cars today."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, Miroku took me to Red Lobster for lunch today and I saw Kagome with Hojo. I don't know what it means but I think you should confront her about it."

"Thanks for the tip Sango, I will."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went back to work.

Sango went back inside and found Miroku sitting at a table that was near Kagome's table and sat down near him. She then started to give the back of Kagome's head an evil glare.

"What's wrong my Sango? Why do you look so angry?" Miroku asked her in a caring voice.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that Kagome was starting to move on, move away from Hojo, and unless my eyes are deceiving me she's not."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked Sango confused.

"Kagome is here, right now, and her date just happens to be Hojo."

"You mean the bastard that cheated on Kagome with her best friend Faith?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put who he is."

"Ready to go already?" Hojo asked Kagome noticing that she was done with her food already. Kagome nodded her head. "Do you want any dessert or anything?" Hojo asked. Kagome shook her head. "What's wrong, why aren't you talking to me?"

"I think I made a mistake calling you yesterday. I think I'm falling in love with you again, so much so that I would rather if things with Inuyasha stayed messed up then try and fix them, this way I could be with you. And I don't want that right now. I want to see how things will work out with Inuyasha first."

"I understand and I'm sorry that I was making you feel uncomfortable. You should have said something and I would have asked for a box for you to take your food home in instead of you eating it as fast as possible."

"Yeah, I wish I would have told you too. I have a tummy ache now." Kagome said with a laugh which made Hojo laugh too. They then got up and left, after Hojo paid the bill of course.

The ride back was spent in total silence, and as soon as Kagome got back to her house, she saw a car in a driveway of someone that she would rather see when she wasn't getting out of Hojo's car. Kagome stepped out of the car, waved good bye to Hojo while she thanked him for lunch and began to walk towards her front door. As soon as she passed Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha got out and followed Kagome up to her house and then inside. Kagome shut the door behind him and then they began to argue.

"So, did you like your little date with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked Kagome pissed off. "So where did he take you out to lunch? Red Lobster?"

"_How does he know that?"_ Kagome asked herself looking at Inuyasha with a look that told what she was thinking.

"I know because Sango saw you there and told me. Look, if you still want to be with him than fine. Just don't be dragging me along with you. I don't want you to use me as just someone on the side. Like once things don't go your way with him I don't want you to be calling me up and telling me that you want me, love me, and stuff along those lines. As far as I'm concerned, have another chance with Hojo, see if you still love him and want to be with him. If things don't work out then I'll be here waiting for you. I love you Kagome, and I'm not bound to give up on you. So once you make up your mind let me know." Inuyasha finished saying his dues and left. He didn't want to stick around anymore, especially if Kagome was going to cry.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did it was too late now, Inuyasha already left. Kagome went into her living room and before she got to the couch to sit down she fell to her knees and began to sob. She just saw the best thing that had ever happened to her walk out the door, and without even a good bye. Kagome felt so worthless, if only she didn't call Hojo, if only she wasn't feeling these feelings for him things would be so much different. But Kagome decided to take Inuyasha's advice. Kagome pulled herself together and picked up the phone. She was going to call Hojo.

Author's Note: I hope that this chapter didn't make you start hating my story. I base a lot of my fanfics, like the story line and such, on my real life. That's why I can get them done so easily without getting stuck. Don't worry things will get better. So stay with me and keep on reading. I would like to know what you thought of the chapter though, so please review. Whether you loved it or you hated it, especially if you hated it please review.


	6. Hojo and Kagome Again?

Author's Note: Thank you my anonymous review Michelle:) I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I guess not everything I write is so terrible. And to you Michelle, I hope that's your real name, I dedicate this chapter to you. One, for the reason you want to know what happens so badly (made me write it so quickly) and two, for reviewing my last chapter first. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters apart of Inuyasha. I've added a character (so far) just to make this a little bit more interesting so don't turn me in for fraud or anything.

Chapter 6

Hojo and Kagome Again???

So Kagome took Inuyasha's advice, and became Hojo's girlfriend again. She was very careful this time. She didn't let him stray too far from her sight, and she made him promise that he would never see Faith again, for as long as they were together. He didn't like having to promise, Faith was his friend and all, but he understood Kagome's reasoning. Three months and so far no slip ups, even though Kagome saw Faith more than she would like. Since she didn't Hojo alone with her, Kagome always play chaperone when Faith would go over to Hojo's for a visit.

"Hey, long time no see." Faith said walking through Hojo's front door.

"Yeah, no kidding, and you have no idea how much I would have preferred it that way." Kagome said gritting her teeth.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Faith asked with a saddened look upon her face.

"Yes and why shouldn't I? You slept with Hojo when he was my boyfriend at the time. Why do you think I'm always around when you're here? It's because I don't trust you alone together."

"I think Hojo should dump you again. You're too much of a bitch." Faith said looking around to see if she could spot Hojo.

"I'M WHAT?!" Kagome screamed jumping towards Faith's throat making her scream in fear.

"Girls, girls knock it off. Faith, you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm back with Kagome or you're going to have to leave and never come back. You never know how long Kagome and I will last, so keep that in mind." Hojo told Faith than gave her a wink which made Faith smile.

Kagome knew when it came to Hojo's feelings for Faith she was fighting an uphill battle. She knew that Hojo would never love her like he loved Faith, but yet, for some reason, Kagome longed for it. She wanted to feel loved, and since Inuyasha gave up on Kagome she wanted to feel loved the person that she was with.

"Um... Hojo, I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to go for a walk okay?" Kagome said even looking a little pale in her cheeks. "I'm going to trust you two this once, if things go sour, I'm going to leave you again Hojo, so don't let me down."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Hojo asked concerned for his girlfriend's safety.

"No, it's okay. If I'm not back within an hour either check at Sango's or Inuyasha's. I'll probably be with one of them."

"Okay, hurry back and be safe." Hojo said then kissed Kagome, making Kagome smile a very weak smile.

Kagome left, not really caring what the two of them did while she was gone. All she cared about was getting out of there. Kagome wasn't expecting that Faith being around Hojo was going to make her realize that she didn't love Hojo how she used to. Kagome let her feet guide her as she lit herself a cigarette. She hated walking through the snow, but being out in the cold made her feel a little better. Before Kagome even realized where she was she was knocking on someone's front door. She saw a shadow coming to the door and her heart leapt with joy.

The mysterious shadow answered the door; Kagome was so excited to see the person that she wrapped her arms around their neck and gave them a passionate kiss. She pulled away and stared at him with love in her eyes. _"I wonder how Inuyasha like that." _Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that again."

"But why?" Kagome asked Inuyasha confused.

"Because you're with Hojo. He hurt you, and I don't want to hurt him back. I want..."

Kagome put her finger up to Inuyasha's mouth to silence him. "I left him alone with Faith."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a shocked look. "What in the world possessed you to do that? You know that you can trust them."

"I know, and I honestly don't care. I've finally realized after three months nonetheless, that I no longer love Hojo that I used to and neither does he. He loves Faith too much now to ever love me the same again. That's why my heart took me here. I let my feet do the walking and this is where they led me. I guess they're trying to tell me something that I knew all along, that you're the man for me now, not Hojo. Hojo had his chance and he wrecked it. I just hope that I didn't wreck our chance. I understand if I did though. I mean, it did take me a long time to finally get it."

"No Kagome, you didn't ruin your chance come in."

Kagome did what she was told and stepped inside. As soon as Inuyasha closed the door behind her, Kagome was now the one being surprised, for Inuyasha was to kiss her this time.

"Well, it's been an hour and still no Kagome." Hojo said looking up from his watch.

"Since she's not here yet let's go to your room, you've been a bad boy to me today." Faith said about to smack Hojo's ass.

"Faith, no! I'm not going to betray Kagome's trust. This is the first time that Kagome has trusted me in the three months that we've been dating, and I don't want to lose it again."

"Come on Hojo. It would be one thing if you loved her but you don't. You love me." Faith pleaded with him.

"That might be true, but as long as Kagome wants to be with me is as long as I'm going to be with her, and only her. If you don't like it then you can be alone, never seeing me, until the day that Kagome and I agree that it would be best if we separated."

"Fine. I'll respect you choice. I don't like it, but I'll respect it. I love you too much to make you hate me for not respecting you or your choices."

Hojo smiled at what Faith said and kissed her forehead. "And that's the reason that I love you so much. So would you rather check at Sango's or Inuyasha's?"

"Sango's. Only because if she's not with her we know that she's with _him_." Faith said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hojo asked feeling a bit dumb.

"Kagome's not dumb, she knows how you feel about me, I just think that today made her realize how deep your feelings for me actually go."

Hojo lowered his head. _"She better not be with him. I swear, if she is I'll kill him. Especially if Kagome is with Inuyasha how I think she's with him. She'll never live this down."_

"What's wrong darling?" Faith asked Hojo feeling a bit concerned about him.

"Nothing, we're just going to check Inuyasha's house first, that's all." Hojo said in a pissed off voice.

Both Hojo and Faith grabbed their coats and were out the door to start their search for Kagome.

"Hey, Hojo, isn't that Kagome's car?" Faith asked pointing to the car that was parked behind his.

Hojo kicked her front tire. "DAMN IT KAGOME!" Hojo shouted in the air. "This just proves that she's with him and doesn't want to be found."

"Hojo, stop and think for a minuet. Kagome said that she was going for a walk because she didn't feel well, remember? So how is taking her car going for a walk? Do you mind telling me that one?" Faith said trying to make Hojo not count Kagome out quite yet. Even though Kagome hated Faith's guts and wished her dead, Faith still considered Kagome a friend, regardless of what she did with Hojo.

"Sorry, I forgot. I don't really remember where Inuyasha lives, do you?"

"Yeah, it's this way." Faith said leading the way.

"Inuyasha, that was amazing." Kagome said laying on top Inuyasha on his couch.

"I know, wasn't it? I wish that we would have been together for a while before it happened though. This way it doesn't make it seem like our relationship was based around sex." Inuyasha joked.

"You don't mean that, and even if you did I know that it's not true. We both care about each other too deeply for us to base our relationship around sex." Kagome said and then the two of them heard a knock at the door. "I'll go see who it is." Kagome said grabbing the blanket and walking to the door. Kagome looked out the peephole and noticed that it was Hojo and Faith standing there. "Oh my God! It's them! They must have kept their hands to themselves or they didn't do too much if they did."

"Go to my room and hide, I'll take care of this." Inuyasha said to Kagome putting his robe on.

Kagome ran down the hall to Inuyasha's room and shut the door. As soon as he heard his door shut he opened the front door and had Hojo and Faith enter his home.

"May I ask why you are at my house tonight?" Inuyasha asked the two of them.

"We're looking for Kagome. Have you seen her?" Faith asked him.

"No I haven't, sorry. I've been lying on my couch all night since I have the flu."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Faith said gabbing Hojo by the arm so she could get him out of there.

"Hold on a second Faith, if Inuyasha hasn't seen her all night then he wouldn't mind if I took a look around the house." Hojo said with a twisted smile hovering his lips.

"Actually I do mind, for a couple of reasons. One, I'm sick, two, my house is a mess, and three, I just don't want you to make yourself feel anywhere near at home."

"Whoa, okay. Settle down there. Look, I'm a guy; I know how our houses look. So if you don't mind I'll look around now."

Inuyasha put his arm out in front of Hojo. "If you don't get out of my house right now I'm going to break your nose, understand me?"

"Perfectly. Oh, and Inuyasha, you might want to check yourself. Faith has been drooling at your lower half since you came out here. Yeah, you're sick all right. I think you're sick of wearing boxers. Oh, and Inuyasha, once you get some free time you might want to spray you living room with some fragrance stuff, it smells like sex." And with that Hojo and Faith left, but they decided to stay close, just incase Kagome did come out of Inuyasha's house.

"Okay, you can come out now." Inuyasha said knocking on his bedroom door. "You better leave, he doesn't believe me. I don't want you to get in too much trouble so you should go now."

"But I don't want to." Kagome whined. "I'm finally feeling loved, something that I haven't felt in a little over three months."

"Kagome, I didn't ask you if you wanted to, I told you to. You can come back after you tell Hojo off, but until then you have to go." Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss then walked her to the door.

"Okay Inuyasha, I'll be back in a bit." And with that Kagome began her journey to Hojo's for it to be cut short.

"So, did you enjoy you time at Inuyasha's you tramp?!"

"Hojo, how'd you know..."

"Shut up and listen you little slut. We're through! And you said all shit about me just to do it back, how hypocritical are you? I loved you."

"You didn't love me Hojo, not after Faith came in your life. I'm finally happy and you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Maybe I am, but I'm hurt. At least you could have had the decency of breaking up with me before you had sex with him."

"Yeah, you're right, I should have. But I didn't expect this to happen. If I knew that we were going to do what we did than I would have broke up with you before I left, and took my car too. But I didn't Hojo, I really didn't. If you can't believe me than fine, just remember that I did forgive you, and I caught you."

"I do forgive you Kagome, and I understand perfectly. I understand that sometimes that you just get caught up in the moment and don't realize what you're doing until it happens. That's how things started with Faith and I. Neither one of us wanted it to, but it just did. The worst part was that we couldn't stop it."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive both of you. Maybe, I don't know, all of us can hang out sometime. It's not like anyone of us are going to have to play chaperone." Kagome joked.

Hojo, Faith, and Kagome all walked back to Hojo's house so Kagome could get her car. It was dark outside so Hojo wanted to make sure that Kagome got there safely. Once Kagome got inside her car, Hojo and Faith went inside his house so they could cuddle close to the fire.

Kagome found this rather odd, now that she no longer wanted Hojo, or felt hurt by him, she was no longer jealous of what Faith and he had. She found it rather sweet, even though Faith is the reason Kagome lost Hojo. But after what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome earlier, Kagome definitely understood how things happened between the two of them. She no longer blamed them or held a grudge. She was completely happy for someone other than herself for once.

Author's Note: Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, but I ran out of ideas to take the story after Hojo found out that Kagome cheated on him with Inuyasha, so I thought I'd end it here. I hope that you liked this chapter and continue reading. :)


	7. Old Friends, Better Friendships

Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to write the new chapter and post it. I'm trying to pack in-between chapters since I'm moving around the end of the month. And I got a lot of shit that I have to pack. So this will probably the last chapter until I get all settled in my new place. Sorry. :( Oh, but before I get this chapter going. I would like to thank my awesome friend Michelle for giving me one of the main ideas for the chapter! Thanks a bunch girly! You're amazing!

Kagome: Awe... what a bummer. But it was nice of Michelle to help Ashton out with this chapter.

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome; she did say that she was going to post a new chapter. Let's hope she means it and won't leave this one like she did Together Forever or Forever Apart Part2.

Me: Hey! I resent that Inuyasha! Do you want me to pay Kagome so she'll say "sit"?

Inuyasha: Even if you did pay her she wouldn't do it.

Kagome: Um... Inuyasha... I wouldn't count on me that much.

Inuyasha: What? He looks at me which I so happen to be smiling evilly, Inuyasha then gulps

Me: Well I have Inuyasha a bit scared over here, read the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... only Faith.

Chapter 7

Old Friends, Better Friendships

Ever since Hojo, Faith, and Kagome decided to forgive and forget, they decided to hang out more. And of course Inuyasha joined in with the fun. They went out every weekend. Bowling, skating, ice skating, drinking, and they even got high every now and again. (It is present times, so what do you expect?) Faith got overly high most of the time and she would get disoriented and Hojo would have to explain who he was, where they were, and who they were with. The first couple of times that Faith had done this Kagome and Inuyasha found the whole situation funny, but after awhile it got old, then annoying.

Tonight was one of those nights. They were in Faith's red convertible, with the top and the windows up, and the buzz finally hit Faith and she completely lost it.

"Whoa, where am I?" Faith said in a surfer type of voice.

"Do we really have to go through this?" Kagome asked Hojo pissed.

Hojo sadly nodded his head and started to tell Faith everything. "We're in your convertible, Faith. We're just outside this city limits." Hojo said calmly, even though he was a bit annoyed with his girlfriend.

"Really? I own a convertible? Wait a minuet," Faith started realizing that she wasn't quite sure who the guy was sitting next to her, or the other people sitting in her car.

"I'm Hojo, your boyfriend. And before you ask, this is Kagome, and he is Inuyasha." Hojo said pointing to each of them when he stated their names.

"Oh, okay. And that was kind of cool. It was like you knew what I was thinking before I even thought it." Faith said laughing to herself, she even snorted.

Kagome hit her head in embarrassment, and Inuyasha busted out laughing. For acting smart 95 of the time, Inuyasha loved it when she was making a fool of herself by smoking too much pot and acting like this.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said in an angry whisper nudging Inuyasha in his ribs.

"Ouch, that hurt." Inuyasha said rubbing his ribs.

"Well that's what you get for laughing." Kagome said, once again in her angry whisper.

"Hey, I gotta pee." Inuyasha said grabbing his crotch like he was about to do a pee dance.

"Faith, do you remember how to get home?" Hojo asked her.

"Nope." Faith said like a little kid then giggled to herself like she was funny.

"Okay then, I'm driving. Switch seats with me please." Hojo asked Faith as nicely as he possibly could.

"Okay." Faith said opening her door; she soon fell to the ground. Once she hit she screeched in pain, but got up and laughed it off. "Watch out, the first step is a dozy." Faith said to Hojo while she got into the passenger side of the car while he got into the driver's side. Hojo nodded like it was helpful advice then started the car.

Hojo was too annoyed with Faith that he stayed quiet the complete ride to Faith's house. The only noise that was heard in the car was Inuyasha's and Kagome's whispers and the soft melody coming from the radio. Hojo was glad that he had a key to Faith's apartment, or everyone would have been screwed out of entering Faith's home.

Once inside, Inuyasha ran for the bathroom, still holding his crotch, while Hojo and Kagome helped Faith to the couch.

"Aw... much better." Inuyasha said walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go home." Kagome said once she saw him in the hallway.

"Okay. Alright you two, you guys better behave since your chaperones are living the building." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha Inuyasha. Just go ahead and leave already." Hojo told him.

Inuyasha gave Hojo a salute and Kagome and he were on the merry way.

A couple days later

Inuyasha awoke noticing that Kagome wasn't next to him in bed, so he got up, pulled on his boxers, and went looking for her in their house. It's not like there were many places for her to hide, and what there was Inuyasha knew.

Inuyasha walked out to the kitchen first. He smelled the aroma of bacon and sausage cooking so he thought looking there first he was bound to find her. And he did. Kagome was talking on the phone with someone, and he really couldn't tell who.

"Yeah, tonight will be fine... don't worry, I'll go there after breakfast... okay... okay... bye." Kagome hung up the phone and turned around seeing that Inuyasha was standing right there behind her. "Oh, Inuyasha, you scared me." Kagome said placing a hand over her chest.

"Who was on the phone?" Inuyasha asked with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Oh, it was Faith. She wants us all to get together tonight and smoke some pot. I invited them over here if you don't mind."

"I guess I don't, but I wish that you would have asked me first."

"I know." Kagome said with puppy dog eyes which always made Inuyasha forgive her easily. "Hey, I'm going to go to the store and I'm going to get some food for our munchies later, do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice that she could come up with, hoping that it was enough for Inuyasha to say yes.

"Sorry Kagome, but I have things that I have to get done over here if we're going to have the party over here tonight. I would if I didn't have to, but I really need to get this stuff done." Inuyasha said insisting that he had to stay home.

"Okay Inuyasha, if you insist. I will be back soon." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha said before he watched Kagome leave for the store. _"Okay, she's gone now. So where should my work begin?" _Inuyasha thought to himself for a little bit and then headed to the living room to pick up the mess in there.

Kagome walked up and down the aisles gathering chips, cookies, popcorn, pretty much anything that she thought everyone would think of having to cure their munchies. Kagome even picked up a couple frozen pizzas. She had everything that she needed, except for one thing.

Kagome then headed towards the pharmacy part of the store and searched desperately for the one thing that she truly needed a pregnancy test. Kagome and Inuyasha was always careful, he almost always used a condom and Kagome always took her birth control pills, so Kagome really didn't know what she was so worried about. Until she remembered what happened last week. Not only did the condom that they were using break, but Kagome ran out of not only her birth control pills, but also her refills for them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome thought that they were going to be well protected with just a condom that is until it broke. The worst part of the matter was Inuyasha was cumming at the point at which the condom broke, so Kagome was pretty much screwed.

Once Kagome found the pregnancy test that she was looking for she headed to the checkout so she could pay for all the shit she was getting and go home.

Once Kagome arrived back home, Inuyasha helped Kagome unload and unpack all of the groceries, and before Kagome could get the pregnancy test out of the bag she was unpacking, Inuyasha unpacked instead.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome holding the test in his hand.

"Oh... that... It's a pregnancy test sweetie."

"I know what it is. What is it for is more of the question that I'm looking for an answer to."

"Oh, okay." Kagome said with a shaky voice. "Do you remember last week when we had sex even though I didn't have any more birth control pills? That we thought we would be perfectly fine with just a condom?" Inuyasha nodded his head so Kagome continued. "Well, since the condom broke I thought that I could have gotten pregnant."

"Well, you know if you ran out like two days before the condom broke then you should be fine. But if you ran out way before that then yeah, you might be pregnant. Are you late?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Am I what?" Kagome asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Are you late? You know, are you late for having your period?"

"Yeah, I knew what you meant; I just couldn't believe that you asked me that question. And to answer it, yeah, I am late, by a week and a half."

"Well go to the bathroom and take the test then."

"I don't want to take it tonight. I want to get high for one last time before I find out."

"Kagome, what's more important to you? Getting high or having a healthy baby."

"Having a healthy baby." Kagome said in a disappointed voice.

"Okay then. I'll finish unpacking so you can take it."

"Okay, I'll be back in about five minuets."

Kagome went to the bathroom and opened the pregnancy test box so she could read the instructions. _"Okay, well that's not too hard."_ Kagome thought to herself after she was done reading the directions. _"So all I really have to do is just pee on the little pad like strip, put it on a flat surface, and wait three minuets for a response. Seems easy."_ So Kagome got herself ready to take it and she found it rather hard to pee. "Come on stupid! I have to pee on this thing for ten seconds!" Kagome shouted to herself. "Maybe if I tried to relax." So Kagome tried to not think about peeing on the pregnancy test, that she was just going to pee normally, and it seemed to help.

"Shoot, I didn't pee for ten seconds, but I think it should be enough anyways." Kagome said taking the test out from under her and setting it on top of the toilet. She then flushed it and washed her hands. Kagome then started to pace back and forth in the bathroom, until she decided to sit on the toilet and wait for the response. She would look at the bathroom clock, then to the test, then back to clock, and back to the test. This lasted for several seconds, which felt like minuets to Kagome, until the test finally showed the result. "Oh... my... God... I'm pregnant."

Kagome left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen, where Inuyasha greeted her with a "well?".

"Um..." Kagome began. "The test says that I'm pregnant." Kagome gulped afraid of what Inuyasha's reaction might be.

"That's great!" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her and twirling her about the kitchen.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I really do. Now what do you want to do about the party? Do you want to cancel it or do you want to have it anyways?" Inuyasha asked the now blushing Kagome.

"Let's still have it. Once they get here they can decide whether or not they want to smoke it. It also gives me a great opportunity to tell them the news."

Once Hojo and Faith arrived, Faith was already getting into her high. Kagome and Inuyasha both knew that she must have gotten high before they left, so Kagome thought that this would be a perfect chance to tell them about the news. Hojo anyway.

Hojo congratulated the two of them and told them flat out that he wasn't in the mood to smoke pot tonight because of the way Faith was acting. Kagome nodded her head in understanding and showed Hojo and Faith to the couch.

Faith had a horrible time once she entered her high. She didn't remember Hojo at all, but somehow she remembered everyone else, including herself.

When Kagome made the observation she thought to herself, _"How odd. I wonder why she's acting this way. Maybe she tried out a different kind of weed tonight."_

"Um, Kagome, can you help me out over here?" Hojo asked in-between the hits and punches Faith was giving him.

"What the fuck! Faith, stop!" Kagome said hoping that her friend would listen to her.

Faith turned towards Kagome where Hojo found this to be the perfect opportunity to get away from his psycho girlfriend. He was now on the hunt to find Inuyasha. Kagome tried to calm Faith down, this way he wouldn't be interrupted by more hitting and punching from his girlfriend.

"Inuyasha, I need your help." Hojo told Inuyasha once he found him in the kitchen.

"What's wrong man?" Inuyasha asked him seeing the concern in Hojo's face and hearing the fear in his voice.

"It's Faith; she's completely lost it this time. She knows who you and Kagome are, but she has no idea who I am and she's attacking me because of it."

"Okay, I have an idea. We'll lock her in my bathroom until she calms down."

"Do you think that it will honestly work?"

"Yeah, especially since Sesshomaru and I installed the bathroom door knob wrong and it locks from the outside and not the inside."

"Why didn't you ever fix it?" Hojo asked curious.

"I was too lazy. But does that really matter? At least my idea will work."

"Good point."

The two of them then left the kitchen headed for the living room, to put Inuyasha's idea into action. They picked up Faith, ignoring Kagome's look of shock and headed to the bathroom so they could lock Faith in there. Once there, they threw her inside and locked the door. They gave each other a high-five then headed back to the living room.

"What the hell was that for? I just got Faith to remember everything and who Hojo was and then you throw her into the bathroom right when she was going to apologize."

"Oh shit." Came the words from Hojo's mouth. "I better go get her and apologize. Um... thanks for the party Kagome, but as soon as I rescue Faith from your bathroom I think we're going to head home."

"Okay then, see you next weekend?" Kagome asked him.

"Sounds like a plan"

Kagome smiled, then Hojo got his girlfriend out of the bathroom and the two of them left.

"Weird night wasn't it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

Author's Note: Sorry that this was a shorter chapter but I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible and since I have a lot of packing that I have to still do.

Kagome: Well thanks Ashton, like I really want to be pregnant in yet another one of your fanfics.

Inuyasha: You never know, it could be fun.

Kagome: It wasn't even fun for me the first two times, and now a third?!?

Me: Oh toughen up Kagome, things can't possibly be too bad.

Kagome: You're only saying that because you had your two kids by c-section.

Me: Good point. Maybe I'll be nice and make you have to have your kid or kids by c-section in this one. smiles

Kagome: Oh thanks, you're to kind.

Inuyasha: While these two are having there little cat fight, please review. Who knows, if you have an idea Ashton might use it next. smiles then winks

Me: Wow, he has the sexiest smile

Kagome: back off bitch, he's mine. Besides, you're married already.

Inuyasha: Like I said, please review.


	8. Hojo and Faith

Author's note: You people make me so upset pouts the only person that really has been reviewing my story has been my friend Michelle. How can you people be on my alert list and shit for my story and not review? When there is a story in progress I try and let the writer how much I like it so they will continue it. But that's just me. I understand how tiring it is review chapter after chapter, but sometimes I think its worth it don't you?

Kagome: I still can't believe that you made me pregnant last chapter.

Sango: I can. Come on Kagome, at lease I'm not pregnant.

Me: smiles evilly Not yet at least laughs

Sango: gulps

Inuyasha: laughing his ass off

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha: Uh-oh. kisses dirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... please don't turn me in for fraud.

Author's Note 2: Just so all of you folks know this chapter focuses on mostly Hojo and Faith. I think after last chapter, I put in this filler chapter so everyone knows what happened after the night that Faith got overly high once again.

Chapter 8

Hojo and Faith

Hojo and Faith were on thin ice. Hojo told Faith that if she still wanted to be with him that she would stop getting high for good. She stopped, but Hojo wanted to push her. Hojo would purposely take Faith to parties that people were getting high at, and Faith would be going crazy. She would be shaking in her chair, pacing back and forth, and anything that she could possibly think of to keep her mind busy. Faith couldn't take it much longer.

"Hojo, I want to leave. I can't do this. I hate it how you push me and push me. Like I'm a fucking balloon or something and I'm gonna pop! If you want to break up with me just fuckin do it! I don't care anymore Hojo, I really don't!"

"Come on, let's leave. Before you embarrass us anymore." Hojo said wrapping his arm around Faith's shoulders and escorting her out the door.

Faith got into Hojo's car and Hojo followed suit. They sat there for a while, and all that Faith did was stare out the windshield.

"Are you going to talk to me Faith are you just going to stare out the windshield."

"I like what I'm doing right now thank you, so can you just take me home, before I walk home?" Faith said pissed off.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I don't care anymore. I don't care about you anymore. As soon as I drop you off at your house and you exit out of my car we are through. I mean, Kagome started getting high pretty much when you did; as soon as you were out of the picture she stopped doing all of that shit. Sure, I didn't like the fact that she was getting high every night, but at least she was getting as fucked up as what you were. Sometimes Faith, I don't think you think things though. And because of that fact you have lost me."

"Fuck you! As what Sango would say right now, you either love all of me or you don't deserve me. So I guess you don't deserve me. So fuck off! I'm walking home. Good bye and good riddance."

And that was the end of Hojo's and Faith's relationship. Hojo felt bad afterwards, he even tried making things up to Faith, but Faith didn't want anything to do with him.

Faith ended up turning into a major party girl afterwards, and the major slut that she used to be too. She ended up having a different relationship with a different guy at each party that she went to, as soon as Hojo got a hold of that information Hojo didn't want anything to do with Faith anymore, and he decided to move on.

But Hojo really didn't move on, he wanted his old love back, Kagome. He tried and tried to interfere with what Inuyasha and Kagome had, but he never succeeded. Kagome would always answer Hojo's constant begs by telling him that she was pregnant, and Hojo would always question Kagome about how she didn't know it wasn't his, and that shut her up for a while. It even put a bit of a strain or her relationship with Inuyasha.

Kagome started to hate Hojo after all of the little stunts that he was pulling, she despised Hojo so much so that she had a pregnancy test done on the fetus that she was carrying so she could prove to him that she was indeed carrying Inuyasha's child, and she was. The very same day Kagome found out that Inuyasha and she were going to have a baby boy. Kagome of course didn't want to let her mother know, but yet again if she did maybe her mother would start appreciating her again.

Hojo of course was devastated, and he started to get drunk every night. He ended up going to one of the parties that Faith was attending the same night. They ended up hooking up again, and Hojo decided that he would love all of Faith's flaws, even if he hated them with a burning passion. That made Faith so happy that she pulled out a joint from her purse and Hojo and her shared it.

Kagome couldn't believe the news that she heard from Inuyasha the day later. She ended up laughing so hard that she started to cry. "You have to be shitting me! He was so devastated after losing me that he ends up fucking Faith again?! And the funniest thing about this is that he didn't even have me this time!"

"Hojo, I'm so happy that you've learned to accept me, flaws and all." Faith said while she was moving her stuff back into Hojo's house.

"Yeah, I know. As soon as I knew that Kagome's baby wasn't mine and that would never have a chance to be with her again I decided to go back to the old me. I always thought that I was more fun being that way. Anyways, at that party that I went to that you were there too, I knew that I just had to have you again. So that's why I pursued you so badly. I think it was a good thing that you were drunk or I don't think that you would have ever slept with me that night."

"Um... Hojo. I don't know how you got the idea that I was drunk that night, because I wasn't. I was a bit fucked up because I smoked some pot a little before you showed up, but I knew what I was doing the whole entire time. I thought that if you weren't drunk that you never would have slept with me."

"Like you I was a bit fucked up, but I was fucked up because I was starting to drink too much. But like you, I was sober enough to know what I was doing the whole entire time as well."

Both Hojo and Faith had a good laugh over that. They couldn't believe what they didn't know about that night. The laughed so hard that they ended up falling onto the ground. But once they landed that was another story completely. They automatically stopped laughing, starting to make out, then things just started to progress from there. But they were in "love" again, and they didn't want to let one another go again. They wanted to be as happy as what all their other friends were.

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was short, it just that I'm moving this Saturday, and since I started it before I moved I wanted to finish and post it before I moved. There's going to be a couple more chapters like this, I want one of each couple, and then I'm going to go back to Inuyasha and Kagome and stay on them for a while. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry if the next chapter will take a month or more to post. But please read and review!

Inuyasha: Hey, why wasn't I in this chapter? I'm the best character after all. Why was I just mentioned? I mean Kagome had a line, why could I have a line too?

Me: Quit complaining and get back into my closet.

Inuyasha: whimpers but does what he's told pouts Please review shuts the door


	9. Miroku and Sango

Author's Note: Okay peeps! I have no internet right now, but I'm all moved in pretty much! cheering is heard in the background Any who, I'm writing this so I can post it once I do have the internet. Which won't be until this weekend, maybe longer, I really don't know. But I will try and post it before too long. Like before I die and or my kids start college. But just bare with me a little while longer. Once again this is a couple chapter, so I hope you enjoy:) And once again, if you are under 18 please don't read this chapter, unless you don't care about reading about sex. (I'm pretty sure you won't Kelly, especially since you've read my other stories.)

Disclaimer: I hate writing these, but if it helps then I spend a few seconds on writing I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO DON'T TURN ME IN FOR FRAUD OR ANYTHING!!!

Chapter 9

Miroku and Sango

Miroku and Sango had a weird relationship, weirder than your average adult relationship. Sango didn't care for Miroku's touch. Whenever he would touch her she would either move away, or hit him for it. And Miroku, unfortunately for him, couldn't help but touch her, which landed him in a lot of trouble ninety percent of the time, if not more.

Miroku loved Sango's skin. It felt so silky smooth, almost like velvet. Every time that Miroku would touch Sango's skin it would seduce his soul that he couldn't stop touching her. He needed to feel her skin more, oh how he longed for it, he needed it. Miroku longed for the day that he would get intimate with Sango so their bodies could become one. Just to feel her skin that close, that personal, it was surprising that he hadn't made Miroku crazy yet. But Sango was pure, and was planning on keeping herself that way until her wedding night.

Miroku respected Sango for her decision, even though that he didn't like it. And that's why Sango lived by the motto "If he doesn't love all of you then he doesn't deserve you" even if it came down to something stupid and morally wrong. The reason that Miroku respected Sango so much for her decision is because she just happened to be the first female that he had met that didn't want to jump right into bed with him on the first night that they met, and that simple fact made Miroku's and Sango's relationship so special, almost unbreakable.

Sango knew that Miroku wasn't a virgin, and for as much as she cared about it, she came to live with it. Sango just figured that if Miroku was the one that she ended up loosing her virginity to that at least she would be loosing it to someone that knew what they were doing. Sango was the only one of her friends that was a virgin too. And she pretty much got made fun for it constantly by her friends, and their boyfriends would join in every now and again too. But deep down, below all of the teasing, all of her friends, except maybe Faith, respected her for it.

Kagome wished that she would have waited for Inuyasha. Deep down she really didn't care that she wasn't a virgin; she just wished that Inuyasha would have been the one that she lost it to. It would have saved her a lot of grief and from a lot of problems with Hojo if she would have just waited for him.

Yuka didn't really know what to think. She really didn't hate being a virgin, but it's not like she really liked it either. The only thing that she really hate was who she ended up loosing her virginity to Hojo, and the night before Hojo and Kagome started to date no less. No one knew about it, not even Kagome. Yuka was too afraid what Kagome would do if she ever found out about what she did. And when it came down to Kouga, he thought that he was the one that Yuka gave her virginity to. Yuka never told Kouga either, she was too ashamed to.

And Faith, who could really forget about Faith? She was the neighborhood slut after all. Faith was the first of all of them to lose her virginity at the age fifteen. Faith didn't care; she was brought up that way. Her mother always told her that it was the way of life. You lose your virginity as a teenager, get married once you reach adulthood, have kids, die, that sort of thing. Faith didn't know anything else, so she thought that was how life was supposed to be. Live free, die hard. As long as you were having fun who cares? Faith ended up losing her virginity to her first boyfriend before he moved out of state. She still refers to that night as the best night of her life, not in front of Hojo though.

"Miroku, do you realize that I am the only one of my friends that isn't a virgin?" Sango randomly asked Miroku one day when they were sitting on their couch.

"No, but I haven't really thought of that much. To be perfectly honest with you the only ones that I knew and thought weren't virgins were Kagome and Faith. Faith because she's known all around New York as being easy, and Kagome, well, she's pregnant now so that gives that away."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But doesn't it bother you? I mean we've been dating for a very long time and we haven't had sex or anything yet. I guess what I'm trying to say, don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to Sango, it's just that I respect you too much to do that to you. I know what your decision is, to wait until marriage, and I respect you for that choice. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship, and that's why I haven't asked you to have sex with me. I want the timing to be just right, and most of all I want it to be your choice."

"Oh Miroku, you have no idea how happy that makes me. All of this time I thought that I was making you crazy, that you would burst at any moment. But no. You are the real deal. You have to be the most upstanding guy that I know. I don't know who would be doing this not only for me, but for any girl out there that has made the decision that I have. Miroku I love you! I love you so much! I am so glad that you don't care about my decision, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"You're right, I don't. But what you don't know is that the first time that we actually have sex, I'm probably not going to last long. You have no idea how bad it is for me. Sometimes... never mind sweetie, you don't need to know about it. All it would do is make you feel bad, and that is something that I don't want to do. Besides, I would feel like if I told you, you would feel like you would be pressured into giving yourself to me sooner than you would like to, and I don't want to be responsible for that. Let me put it to you simply. I love you much that it hurts, and the pain is something that you will never understand."

"Okay Miroku. I get it. Hey, it's getting late I should start to head home."

"Okay, I don't want you to go, but I can understand. If you want to stay a little longer I'll drive you home. I really don't want you to walk home, even though it's not quite dark. I mean, it is New York City, you never know what can happen after dark." Miroku said hoping that he was persuading Sango to stay longer.

"Okay, Miroku, but I don't want to stay too long." Sango said before her mind started to drift off. _"I really love Miroku. And it feels right. I love him, he loves me. Maybe tonight, just maybe tonight. I want to give myself to Miroku tonight."_ Sango thought with a smile appearing on her face.

"What is it Sango, why are you smiling?" Miroku questioned her.

"I'm just thinking, that's all. I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how much that I want to prove that I love you."

"Sango, you don't have to do that. In fact I would rather if you didn't do that. I know that you love me, there's no need for you to prove that. I knew that I shouldn't have said all the things that I said to you earlier. Maybe it is best if I take you home now. Come on Sango, grab your coat, I'm taking you home now."

"No Miroku, this is my decision. You always told me that if I felt ready before we were married, if we were ever got married, that all I had to do was to tell you. And I'm telling you. Please let me give myself to you Miroku, I'm ready. Please." Sango begged.

"I don't know Sango. I feel bad that you want to give yourself to me before you are married. You always told me how special you thought your virginity was to you. But why now? Why me? We don't even know that we are going to last. So please explain yourself to me Sango, I'm a bit confused."

"Open your heart to this Miroku; open your heart to me. There's not much to explain. I love you, you love me, and this is what two people that are in love normally do. I know you are experienced, and I know that I let that bother me in the past, but it doesn't bother me now. I started to think that if I would lose my virginity to you, at least I would be losing it to someone that knew what they were doing." Sango laughed.

"As long as you feel that you are ready I have no problem letting you give yourself to me. In fact, I'm glad that you want to give yourself to me. Let's go to the corner store and pick up some condoms. The pain shouldn't be so bad using those."

"Pain? What pain? Kagome and the others never told me that there was any pain involved." Sango said like she was changing her mind about the whole thing.

"Sango, if you don't want to do this then that's fine. Just know that whenever you feel ready that I will be here. And if I'm not the one, I will just wish you the best of luck on your search for happiness."

"Don't talk like that." Sango started to cry. "It makes me feel like you don't want to be with me anymore. That you would rather go back to your old lifestyle that you had a different girl in your bed almost every night."

"No Sango, no. That is not what I want you to think. I was just saying that if we would wind up breaking up before you lost your virginity the I hope that the next guy that you fall in love with treats you better than I treated you. I don't feel like I treated you the best. I mean, I lied to you so you would go out with me, I begged you the first couple of months to have sex with me, and because of your decision I felt like leaving you or cheating you. Neither of which happened, but I still feel awful for. You deserve for someone to treat you like a princess, no, a queen, and I haven't done that."

"But Miroku, yes you have. You have no idea how bad I wanted to give up on love before I met you. The guys that I was getting involved was worse that what you think you were. They begged me worse, and they actually did leave me or cheat on me in the end. And I thought that I loved them and that was what I only deserved. And then that night in the bar happened. I was getting so trashed that you stopped me from ordering me a drink and drove me to your house, and I didn't even know you. You let me stay in your bed, and when I woke up in the morning and started to freak out because I didn't know where I was you came storming in your bedroom and helped me calm down. After I was done being hysterical you told me who you were, what happened the night before, and you promised me that you didn't do anything with me. I was so proud. I thought that any guy that would take me to their house when I was as bad off as what I was that they would take advantage of me, but no, you were different."

"And so I was. Well, not to make you feel like I'm pressuring you or anything but I was wondering what your decision is. The corner store is going to close in a half hour so I need to know now before it closes."

"Get them. Right now I'm a little shaky on my decision, but I'm hoping that I will decide while you are gone getting them. So if you come back and you find me naked in your bed then you know my decision has been made. If I'm sitting here still clothed then I still don't know."

"Okay. I can respect that. Well I better get going. I want to make it there before it closes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit then."

Miroku and Sango gave each other a kiss goodbye. Sango looked out Miroku's living room window to watch for when he left. As soon as she saw Miroku's car leave the driveway she headed to Miroku's bedroom, her mind was made up, tonight was going to be the night that she gave herself to Miroku.

Miroku arrived home, once he entered his home he was expecting to see Sango in his living room, and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. That only gave him two other options, one, she left, or two she was in his bedroom. Miroku decided to rush off to his bedroom to see if she was there. Sure enough she was, and she was spread out on Miroku's bed in all her naked glory. That in itself was enough to give Miroku a hard on. Miroku quickly stripped himself down and joined Sango on his bed.

"Well hello there." Sango said in the sexiest voice that she could.

"Hey." For the first time in his life Miroku was nervous to have sex with someone. Sango was so beautiful that he felt bad deflowering her.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked seeing the guilt in Miroku's eyes.

"I feel bad Sango; I feel bad taking your virginity. I never thought that I would, but I do. Sango, for the first time in my life I am nervous to have sex."

"Don't be." Sango gently slid down Miroku's body until she got to his nice rock hard member. "Since you said the first time we had sex, if we ever had sex we you would cum very easy, I figured if I gave you a blow job you wouldn't cum that easy."

"What?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean that I'm _that _innocent." Sango said with a smile on her face.

Sango then placed Miroku's member inside her mouth and began to suck. She even teased his tip by rolling her tongue around it and licking it like a lollipop. And before long, like Miroku promised, Miroku came inside Sango's mouth like it was nothing.

"Sorry," Miroku said with a blush, "but I warned you."

"Indeed you did. But don't be embarrassed Miroku, I enjoyed ever minuet of it." Sango said with a smile, she was proud of herself for what she just did. "Now all I need to focus on is getting you hard again." Sango said then began giving Miroku a blow job again.

Miroku started to squirm and pleaded with Sango to stop. She didn't understand why Miroku wanted her to stop, and then he told her that it teased him way too much. She didn't understand, but she obeyed his command and stopped giving him a blow job and just started giving him a hand job instead. That seemed to please Miroku for he was no longer squirming; instead his body was rising and falling with every motion that Sango wade. Before too long Miroku was hard again, and Sango was completely ready to give herself to him.

Miroku wanted to be completely sure that Sango was ready before he put on his condom, so he asked her. She nodded her head, and told him that she was. Miroku then grabbed the box of Trojan condoms that he had just bought and unrolled it on his member. He told Sango to lay on her back, this way she didn't have to worry about anything. Sango did what she was told and laid on her back; she then closed her eyes when Miroku slid his member inside her, expecting the worst pain in her life.

Once Miroku was inside of Sango's nice warm entrance, he said to Sango, "I'm going to go nice and slow, very easy. I want to cause you as little pain as possible. Once your cherry is popped, you shouldn't feel any more pain, and if you want me to go fast, just give me the word and I will, okay?"

Sango nodded her head letting Miroku know that she understood and he began.

Very slow and very gentle, like he was going at a snails pace. He didn't want to hurt her that was the last thing that he wanted to do to her. Every once in a while Miroku would her Sango wince in pain. He would ask Sango if she wanted him to stop, she would say no, and Miroku would keep on going. Sango was starting to think that her cherry would never pop, until finally she thought it did, either that or her body was in shock because of the pain.

Sango told Miroku that he could start going faster, and he did. And that's when Sango's cherry popped. Sango yelped in pain, "Are you okay?" Miroku asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, continue going. I think that my cherry just popped, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

Miroku picked up speed again and he felt the pleasure rising inside him, he was about to cum. He told Sango, which her response was, "What are you telling me for? Just do what you have to do." And so he did, right inside the barrier that was protecting Sango's warm opening from his seed.

"Wow Miroku, that was amazing." Sango said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." Miroku responded, also a huge smile on his face.

The two of them then fell asleep, and Sango was sure that this was the best night of her life.

Author's Note: Well there it is, my next chapter. I still don't have an internet connection, so I'm going to try and get another chapter done by the time I do have it to make up for the lost time. But good news! This chapter should be posted around June 5th or 6th.


	10. Problems with Inuyasha and Kagome

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update guys, I'm trying to finish up two stories at once here, and it's not all that easy. I'm trying to finally finish up "Together Forever or Forever Apart? Part2" and a vampire story that I have on another site. Fortunately, I have someone helping me out with the vampire story though. Anyways, here's the next chapter, sorry that it's short, but I hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters of this story, except for Faith. Please do not use any of her characteristics; she is a character that I use in my other stories as well.

Chapter 10

Problems with Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha was going through a tough time in their relationship. The two of them were definitely not ready for a baby, and their tempers proved that during the pregnancy. Kagome stopped smoking, and that didn't help her any. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to party every once and a while, she wanted to get high, and most off all, she wanted to smoke again. (I put that in there for you Michelle. :) ) Kagome's sex drive also suffered, which caused Inuyasha to go insane. The only upside for Kagome was that she no longer had her periods, there really wasn't one for Inuyasha.

Things really started to go sour one afternoon when Kagome and Inuyasha had a huge argument.

"Just have the fucking baby already! You're driving me nuts!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome once the argument reached it's climax.

"Well I might be driving you crazy, but at least I don't male you cry yourself to sleep at night." Kagome said in tears.

"Well sorry." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone. "But maybe if you didn't do stupid things all day I wouldn't make you cry yourself to sleep at night. I mean you eat almost all the food, you never clean, you hardly do the laundry, you don't work any more, you take naps all the damn time, and you blame it all on the fact that you're pregnant! So how am I supposed to be sympathetic to you when you do nothing all day long?"

"You know what, fine. I'm done." Kagome got up and headed for Inuyasha and her room, while Inuyasha just sat there and turned on the television. Once Kagome got to the bedroom, she heard the sound on the news blaring. _"And just to think, he doesn't care enough to stop me."_ Kagome said before she pulled a suitcase out of the closet.

Kagome packed everything that would get her by for a week before having to do laundry, then called Sango.

"Hello?" Came her friend's voice over the phone.

"Hey Sango, do you mind if I come live with you for a while?" Kagome said in tears.

"No, that's no problem. What's the matter though sweetie? Why are you crying?" Sango asked with concern for her friend in her voice.

"I'll tell you that when I get there, I don't want to get into that now."

"Ok Kagome, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thanks, I'll be over in a few minuets."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Kagome and Sango said goodbye and hung up the phone. Kagome then picked up the suitcase, put on her coat and headed out off the room, then out of the house, Inuyasha didn't notice at all. Once Kagome started up her car and headed out of the driveway, Inuyasha got up out of the chair and headed to the bedroom that he used to share with Kagome. He wanted to set things right. But little did he know it was too late. Kagome had already left, and since the television was up so loud, he didn't notice.

Once Inuyasha got to the bedroom he noticed that his beloved was no longer there. He called her cell phone, and no one answered. Inuyasha figured that Kagome didn't hear it, or she wasn't answering any phone calls so he just left her a message.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. There's nothing that I can do to take that back now, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I will wait up for you, the light will be on. And if you don't come back tonight I guess I won't get any sleep. Just call me back when you get this please. And Kagome, I still love you." Inuyasha then hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands. "I was such an idiot. I can't believe that I said those things to her. I don't blame her if she never forgives me." Inuyasha then got up and headed to the living room. He turned the television off, this way if Kagome called him, or she decided to come home, he would know. And he just sat there and waited.

"Thank you Sango, you have no idea how much this means to me." Kagome said dragging her suitcase through the door.

"It's not a problem. Just make yourself at home. Unfortunately your are going to have to have the couch, but Miroku said that he will bring over his cot that he has, if you would rather sleep on that." Sango said with a smile.

"Tell Miroku I said thank you, and that I will let him know tomorrow if I want the cot."

"I will. Well I'll let you get settled and I'll be right back." Sango said letting her friend be alone.

Kagome put her suitcase up against a wall, and took her cell phone out and noticed that she had a new voicemail, so Kagome decided to check and see who her message was from.

"_Hey Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. There's nothing that I can do to take that back now, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I will wait up for you, the light will be on. And if you don't come back tonight I guess I won't get any sleep. Just call me back when you get this please. And Kagome, I still love you."_

Kagome was surprised that it was from Inuyasha, but then really thinking about it, she really wasn't. Who else would call her? The only one that really would knew that Kagome was on the way, so Kagome regretted even checking her messages.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked brining pillows, a blanket, and sheets for Kagome to use.

"Oh, it's nothing. Inuyasha just called my cell phone."

"What did he want?'

Kagome just pressed the key on her cell phone to replay the message.

"_Hey Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said the things that I did. There's nothing that I can do to take that back now, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I will wait up for you, the light will be on. And if you don't come back tonight I guess I won't get any sleep. Just call me back when you get this please. And Kagome, I still love you."_

"So what are you gonna do?" Sango asked Kagome with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know Sango, I really don't know."

Author's Note: Like I said sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I've been really busy so I really wasn't able to work on a long chapter. But I hope you guys liked it anyways.


	11. What Now?

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. So since people want me to hurry and update, I'm gonna! So hopefully this will be up by the 6th or 7th.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 11

What Now?

"So what are you gonna do?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know Sango, I really don't know," Kagome said with her heads in her hands starting to cry again.

"Well do you think that he means it?"

"Yes Sango, I do. It's just that I don't want to go back there and things are the same. I mean, he's right in a way. I haven't done a lot of things lately, and I'm blaming my laziness on the baby. But there are certain things I cannot do. My lower back is killing me. I really can't clean and stuff. I can, but it can't be done before Inuyasha gets home from work like he wants it too."

"Have you told Inuyasha this?"

"I've tried. But every time I bring it up to him he always spazes at me. I don't know why but he does."

"Do you think that the baby has brought some extra stress to Inuyasha's life?" Sango asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know how, the baby isn't born yet."

"But the thing is, he's trying to work as much as he can so when the baby does get here you two can still live comfortably while raising your baby together."

"What?" Kagome looked at Sango puzzled, like she didn't hear the information from Inuyasha before her.

"Um..." Sango started realizing her mistake. "Nothing, I didn't say anything. Just forget anything that you might have heard. Please Kagome, just forget it."

"Forget it? How can I honestly forget it? That solves everything. No wonder why he's been so stressed out lately. That explains so much. Sango, I love you, and thank you for letting me stay, but I don't think that I will have to stay here tonight. If things go back to how they were, or worse, you'll be the first to know. And next time, I won't be giving Inuyasha a second chance." And before Sango could say anything back to Kagome she was already out the door.

Kagome rushed home, and once she got there she left her suitcase in her car and ran inside. Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch when Kagome got there, and he was reading a manga.

"I'm sorry about earlier Inuyasha. I shouldn't have left you. I should have just cooled off in the bedroom and then came back out into the living room so we could talk out our problems calmly." Kagome said standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking up from his book.

"Yes, I'm here." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha dropped his book on the couch and ran up to Kagome and picked her up into a swinging hug. "I am so glad that your back, I thought that I was going to lose you forever because of my stupidity. Kagome, please don't do that to me again. I need you. I don't know what I would do without you. So can you please promise me that you will never run out on me like that again? Please."

"I promise Inuyasha. I just wish that you would have told me why you were stressing out so bad. I would have understood. I didn't know that you were working yourself to the bone. And please don't be mad at Sango. She didn't mean to tell me, it just kinda slipped out."

"I wanted to tell you Kagome, but I also didn't want you to talk me out of doing something that I feel like I need to do, not only for the baby, but for us. We need to have a lot of money saved up. Babies aren't a walk in the park, they are expensive human beings."

"I know Inuyasha, and that's why I'm not going to try and talk you out of this. I actually think that this is a very good idea. This way we can start shopping and preparing now, and then we can save whatever is left over for when the baby actually does come." Kagome said with a big smile.

"So you're not regretting that we're having a baby or anything?" Inuyasha asked a little concerned.

"Nope, not at all. I think that we're a little too young to be having a baby, and I wish that we were married first, but I guess this is just as good of time as any. I mean at least it's not from a one night stand or anything. And at least the baby is yours and not Hojo's." Kagome said trying to reassure Inuyasha that she didn't have any regrets about their decision months prior.

Right now Kagome was three months along, and things seemed to go very slow in Kagome's eyes. She felt like she should be giving birth to her baby any day now, not in seven more months. But at least the baby was doing fine, and developing properly. Kagome was very proud of that fact. She was so scared that her baby might be born prematurely, or with some defect, but at the moment, the doctors couldn't notice anything that would make Kagome's fear real.

Kagome had told all of her friends about this, and the only one that wasn't happy for her was Faith. She was completely jealous, and she thought that Hojo and she should be having a baby, not her. In Faith's eyes, since Hojo and she were together longer than what Kagome and Inuyasha was, Faith thought that she should be the one that had this honor, not Kagome. Faith was determined to destroy Kagome's happiness, even if it meant that she would wind up in jail for it.

Faith had many things come to her mind, but she didn't want to do any killing, she didn't want any blood on her hands. Something to plague her conscience until the day she died. She didn't want to have something to confess on her death bed, something that she needed to apologize for. As long as she didn't do something too horrible she really didn't care. Her major idea was dressing up like Kagome after she left to go to the store or something, then act like she didn't want to go without a little quickie first.

Faith stalked Kagome and Inuyasha for about a week before she finally decided to make her move. She saw Kagome get into her car and Inuyasha kiss her goodbye. As soon as Kagome drove out of the driveway, and Inuyasha went back inside Faith went to the porch and entered the house. Faith was so relieved that Inuyasha didn't lock the front door or she would have thought of a good lie to let her inside.

"Inuyasha, I changed my mind. I can leave until we have a little quickie first." Faith said in a voice that sounded almost like Kagome's.

"But Kagome you are going to be late for your doctor's appointment." Inuyasha said like he thought like it was a bad idea.

"I know, but I need you Inuyasha, come here and take me." Faith persuaded him.

Those words were too deadly for Inuyasha to avoid. He walked up to Faith and was about to kiss her when Kagome came into the house.

"I forgot my medical card, Inuyasha, do you know where it is?" Kagome said looking up from her purse, noticing that there was a look-a-like in the house.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her puzzled.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's me, the mother of your child. But who is that?" Kagome asked pointing to Faith.

"I don't know, I could have sworn that it was you. Who else would just walk into our house like that?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, but we're about to find out." Kagome walked up to the imposter and took off the wig. Once the hair was exposed Kagome knew who is was and didn't hesitate to bitch slap her either. "What the fuck are you trying to do Faith?"

"I'm trying to ruin your life."

Author's Note: I know, it's another short chapter, but I wanted to leave it with a cliff hanger so I thought that this would be the best spot to leave it off at. I hope you liked it, and I hope that I will be able to update this again in about a week or two.


	12. The Feud Begins

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been going on so I really haven't found myself with a lot of extra time to write. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 12

The Feud Begins

"Why do you want to make my life miserable? So you can feel better about yours?" Kagome asked her in a pissed off tone. "Faith, I want you out of my house, and I want you out of our lives. Do you understand me? If I catch you trying to do anything to destroy me or my life I will kill _you._ You won't have a chance to kill me. NOW GET OUT!" Kagome screamed pointing to the door.

"Fine, I'll go, but this won't be the last time that you will see me, you can count on that." Faith said to Kagome and then her attention turned to Inuyasha. "You will be mine yet, just you wait and see. Even if we won't be together we will get together. Trust me; I won't stop until I get want I want. I know that you wanted me once and there will be a time that you will want me again. I can see it in your eyes, the lust, so it won't be too long before you wind up in my bed for a one night stand." Faith said then left.

"I don't know what is wrong with her, but there wasn't, isn't, and there never will be any lust in my eyes for her. You can count on that my love. I will never cheat on you, I will never leave you, and I will never push you away from me. You believe me, don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes Inuyasha, I believe you. It's just that what she said hurt. I mean what if she ends up doing what she says? She almost did that tonight, granite she was dressed up like me, but still. I don't want her to succeed, I want her dead, but I don't want to end up in jail because of it. Too bad I wasn't back in ancient times, I could kill her then and no one would miss her."

"Kagome, please settle down. Too much stress isn't good for the baby remember?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I remember, but it's a little hard not to get pissed at her. I mean she stole Hojo from me, and now she wants to get you. I was so stupid to become friends with her again, what was I thinking? Was I drunk or high at the time? I mean it."

"Not to my knowledge my love. I think that you just wanted your old childhood friend back so you blocked out every wrong that she's done to you to make it seem right. But don't think too much on it. You have learned not to trust her again. And now that your guard is up, there is no way that Faith can get past you."

Kagome tried to get past all of this, but she couldn't. She was so stressed out about Faith killing her or stealing Inuyasha from her that she ended up miscarrying her child. That really upset Kagome, and Faith got wind of it, she figured that she had one up on Kagome so she would back off from her for a while. Until she found a fool proof plan to get Inuyasha into bed with her that is.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm going to visit my brother and mother for a while. My mom is actually saddened by the fact that she's not going to have another grandchild. My mom has even made Souta own up to his responsibility, which is a bit surprising. I mean I never thought that it would happen. Anyways, I'm going to be gone a week." Kagome said one day after coming in after work.

"When did this all happen?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"My mom called me at work and invited me over for a week, to apologize for every wrong that she has ever done to me."

"She actually said that?"

"Yeah, I know, it surprised me too."

"Well, it seems important that you go so I won't stop you. I hope you have a good time, call me when you get there and all that stuff." Inuyasha told her acting like he was her father.

"Yes father, I will. And don't worry, I'll tell you everything that happens once I get home." Kagome said noticing his teasing.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I love you too Inuyasha. Do you want to help me pack?" Kagome asked hoping that he would since she was going to leave that night for Pittsburg.

"I would if I could, but I called into work. I told them that I would be in right after you got home, just to make sure that you arrived home safely and everything."

"Thank you for doing that for me Inuyasha. I think you are the only person that knows how much loosing our baby has hurt me. It seems like everyone else is too wrapped up in their lives to make time for me anymore. I just wish that you are the only one that cares about me anymore. Oh, if things change to make it so I come home early I'll call you. Anyways, I better start packing, and you better get to work. I'll make you a little something for dinner before I leave okay?"

"Okay, and what time are you planning on starting out?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. He needed to know so he could surprise her with his surprise before she left.

"Um... pretty much right after I'm packed I guess. Which will probably in two or three hours?" Kagome answered him.

"Okay, well I will try and be back before you leave." Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome wasn't catching onto his little secret.

"Okay, I hope to see you. I love you Inuyasha, and I will miss you when I'm gone."

"I'm going to miss you too." Inuyasha said, afterwards Kagome and himself shared a kiss and he left for "work". At least that's where Kagome thought Inuyasha was going at least.

While Kagome was packing her close, Inuyasha was buying Kagome an engagement ring, flowers and chocolates. He didn't have a lot of money to spend, but Inuyasha knew that Kagome wouldn't mind. In her mind Inuyasha spending as much as what he was going to was going to be too much. Once Inuyasha set his eyes on a 24 karat gold engagement ring with a princess cut diamond ring he knew that was going to be the one that he was going to buy. He told the lady behind the counter that he was going to need a 5 and a ½ size ring and she sized it perfectly for him. Then Inuyasha was off to buy Kagome a dozen flowers.

He went to his favorite flower shop and bought them, and the candies as well. He left there with what he hoped was plenty of time to spare. He wanted to make sure that he was going to get back while Kagome was still in the shower or packing, and he did. Kagome was in the shower when he arrived.

He laid the chocolates and the flowers on the bed with a note saying for Kagome to meet him in the living room. When Kagome read the note she didn't bothered to get dressed, she wanted to know why Inuyasha was back from work so soon, and what he had up his sleeve.

"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said shifting back and forth on his heels when he saw Kagome enter the room.

"Hey, why are you here so soon? I thought that you had to go to work." Kagome questioned him.

"I didn't, I'm sorry that I lied to you Kagome, it's just that you didn't want to spoil my surprise that I had planned for you."

Kagome looked at him with a blank look and asked, "And what would your surprise be Inuyasha?"

"This." Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and said. "Kagome, I know that we've had a rough time, loosing are baby and the bad the shit that we're going through with Faith, but I want you to know that I love you. Kagome, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears streaming down her face. "I would be a fool to say no. Of course I'll become your wife!"

Inuyasha placed the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss.

"I'm going to call my mom and tell her the good news. I'm also going to tell her that I won't be seeing her after all, I would rather stay here and spend time with you." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

Kagome called her mom and told her everything. She was a bit disappointed, but she understood. She would want to do the same thing if she was in her shoes. Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome to just send her an invitation to the wedding and she would make sure that she and Souta would be there.

Author's Note: Sorry that it's a short one, I ran out of good ideas for the chapter. Hopefully I will have a longer chapter for you all next time.


	13. Wedding Plans

Author's note: I'm going to try and get this out to you by Friday morning Thursday night. I'm going to be out of town so this way you have something to read while I'm gone and I can start on another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

Warning: I'm going to add a little twist into my story, so if you don't like horrible things happening to women please don't read. Have someone else read it for you and summarize it or ask me to give you a summary. Thank you.

Kagome: You better not be planning to harm me in any way.

Inuyasha's Black Heart: Don't worry Kagome; you're not my target, so you can rest easy.

Chapter 13

Wedding Plans

Kagome and Inuyasha were so excited that they were engaged that they began their wedding plans right away. Everything was falling into place nicely. Faith finally came to and woke up in reality. She realized that making Kagome loosing her baby was going to be the worst revenge so she left Kagome and Inuyasha alone, even though Faith didn't like that the two of them weren't getting married.

Kagome was going to have Sango be her maid of honor of course and Inuyasha was going to have Miroku. They wanted a small wedding so they weren't going to have a big wedding party and they weren't going to invite a lot of people either. Just their family and close friends. Everyone else would just have to read it in the paper.

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to start on their wedding plans for the day, when Kagome got a disturbing phone call. Kagome's cell phone didn't register a number and the voice didn't sound familiar. It sounded all muffled and it was hard to hear. Kagome was very disturbed at this fact and demanded to know who was calling her, but whoever it was wouldn't give her an answer, they just hung up.

"Wow that was weird." Kagome said after she placed her cell phone back into her purse.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know. This guy, I think it was a guy anyways, was talking on the phone saying that I better be prepared to get hurt again. Don't worry, I won't be the one that gets hurt, but someone that I care about will. I don't know what that was about. Probably just some guy thinking that it would be a funny prank. Some people really need to get a life."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha answered back. "Faith especially."

Kagome gave a big smile in agreement.

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their planning when once again Kagome received a disturbing phone call. This time it was Sango. Sango told Kagome that she needed her at her apartment immediately that she was in trouble, but she couldn't tell Kagome what. Kagome couldn't understand Sango at first due to the fact that Sango was crying so horribly, but Kagome got the message the third time and told Sango that she would be right there. After Kagome got off the phone with Sango she told Inuyasha that she had to go to Sango's, that something was wrong with her, and that she needed to be there for her friend in her time of need. Inuyasha understood and packed away the planning notes so Kagome could leave as soon as she was ready.

Once Kagome got to Sango's she noticed that the front door was ajar. Kagome knew that Sango needed help, but she didn't think that it was serious until she looked inside. Kagome gasped. She couldn't understand how someone could do that type of thing. Kagome searched Sango's house for her. She didn't know where she could be. Until she heard Sango crying from her bedroom. Kagome knocked on the door and then entered.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth. She could believe what was right there in front of her eyes. She didn't know what to say, or do in that matter. Sango lay before Kagome bloody, with her close torn from her body on her bed. The only movement that Sango had done was to pick up the phone next to her bed to call her friend. After that she just laid how she was sobbing.

"Sango, what happened to you?" Kagome said once she got a coherent thought. It was hard for Kagome to think seeing her friend in a mess like this. "We need to take you to the hospital, you need to press charges. What happened?"

"I... don't... know..." Was all Sango was able to say. She was so out of it, she was so hoping that what she had just went through was just a dream, but it was slowly slipping into reality. And once the reality of the events that happened prior of Kagome arriving hit Sango, she didn't want to live anymore. Knowing that she was no longer her, no longer Miroku's that she was damaged goods and that no one would ever want her.

"Sango, what's wrong? What happened? You have to tell me, you look horrified." Kagome said grabbing a blanket out of Sango's linen closet then draping it about her friend.

"Kagome, I don't know where to begin. I went shopping and when I came home I saw some guy walking rather slow on my side of the street. I didn't think much of it so I just took my bags out of the car and walked to the door." Sango said holing her head like her thinking about the events that happened to her moments ago was giving her a headache.

"It's okay Sango. You don't need to tell me if it's too hard for you. You can tell me later, once you're feeling better." Kagome told her holding Sango's hand.

"No Kagome, if I'm going to tell you I need to tell you now. Otherwise I'm not going to want to tell you at all."

"Okay then, tell me what happens next. What happens after you walked to your front door?" Kagome said wishing that Sango really wasn't going to tell her if it was going to cause her too much grief, but she knew her friend, and once Sango decided to do something it was hard to change her mind.

"I noticed that the guy wasn't there." Sango continued. "I knew that he couldn't have finished his walk down the block, or go back the other way without me still being able to see him, but I didn't know where he went. So I just figured that he was new in the neighborhood and I just haven't seen him yet. So I walked inside and that's when it happened. I was about to shut the door but then a powerful force stopped me. I opened the door back up to see what it was and it was him. I dropped my grocery bags and ran. I didn't know where to go. I figured that if I could get to my room and shut and lock the door before he could get to me I would be fine, but it was like he read my thoughts or something. I swear that he hadn't started running; that he didn't expect what I was about to do, but it was like he did. It seemed like he wanted me to go to my bedroom since he got there the same time I did." Sango began to cry. She didn't like remembering this, and she liked her friend seeing her like this even less.

"Sango, why don't you stop?" Kagome urged her friend. "I can see that this is really upsetting you. Why don't you continue when you are feeling a little better?"

"Because that has to be the most stupid thing that I have ever heard!" Sango exclaimed while Kagome gave her a puzzled look. "I am never going to feel better about this, and if I do it's not like I'm going to want to bring this horrible thing up again! I want to forget that this ever happened to me. I want to forget it as soon as possible. So do you want to know what happened to me or not? Because if you do you're going to have to hear it now and there's no other choice about it."

"Okay, okay, then tell me now. As much as I would rather wait for you to tell me once you are feeling better about all of this only you know yourself." Kagome apologized.

"Thank you." Sango said than continued. "After he caught me he through me into my room and I landed on the floor by the side of my bed. I thought that he was just going to rob me. Take whatever he wanted then leave, but he had worse things in mind and I could see that in his eyes. He started to slap me, punch me. Started calling me a bitch, slut, cunt you name it. All I could do was beg him to stop, that was the only thing that I could think of. And he did. But I never thought that he was going to do anything else. I thought that he was still going to rob me and then leave. And in a way he did. But not in a way that I would have ever thought of. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed and pined my arms there while he began to rip and tear my clothing." Once again Sango began to cry. Kagome was about to open her mouth to tell Sango to stop, but she stopped herself. As much as Kagome wanted Sango to stop telling her what happened, she knew if she did she would never hear of it again. "Once he had done that he pulled down his pants and began to have sex with me. He told me that I better be quiet or he would kill me right on the spot. But the worse thing is what he said after he was finished. He spit on me and said, 'I don't care if you tell your friend Kagome about this, but if it goes any further then that you're dead.' So that's when I called you, right after he left. But since I was so ashamed of what happened I didn't even bother fixing anything."

"It's okay Sango, its okay. You just take a shower okay? Maybe you'll feel better afterwards. I'll even pick you out some nice sweats or something for you to wear. In the mean time I'll be cleaning up the mess. I'm going to throw out your sheets and I'll put fresh ones on your bed, and if you need me to I'll even stay the night over. Just let me know and I will tell Inuyasha the plans. But I won't tell him why, not matter how bad he wants to know."

"Thank you for doing all of this for me Kagome. You are a true friend in all of this. I would really like it if you did stay the night. I will feel a little better if you did. And sweats will be fine. Anything more stylish and I think I would feel worse than I do now." Sango laughed.

"Okay, well go get in the shower and I will start to clean anything. Are you hungry? Is there anything that you want?" Kagome asked trying to be as helpful as she could.

"Yes actually there is. Do you mind ordering Chinese? I'm just in the mood for Chinese for some reason." Sango said licking her lips.

"Sure no problem. Now quit stalling and take a shower." Kagome said shooing Sango into her bathroom with her hand.

Once Kagome heard the water running she started to clean. The first thing that she wanted to do was get rid of all the blood. So she made a bleach and water solution and began cleaning the blood spatters off the floor and walls. Once that was finished, Kagome stripped Sango's bed of the blood covered sheets. The mattress was covered with blood also, so Kagome cleaned the side with the solution and turned the mattress over so Sango could rest easy, hopefully. The next thing on Kagome's "to do list" was to make Sango's bed and then clean up the foyer. Once those two things were done Kagome called her and Sango's favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered them the usual stuff.

Kagome heard the water shut off and then remembered that she hadn't laid out Sango's sweats. So she rushed back into Sango bedroom and rummaged through her dresser drawers until she decided on a dark grey pair of sweat pants and a light blue shirt and laid them neatly on Sango's bed then shut the open drawers.

"Thank you so much Kagome. You really didn't need to go through all this trouble, but I'm really glad you did."

"No problem Sango, we're best friends; you know that I would do anything for you." Kagome said then hugged her friend.

"Did you end up calling Inuyasha yet?"

"Crap! I knew I forgot something. I'll call him right now." Kagome took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed the speed dial for Inuyasha. Kagome was about to hang up when she heard Inuyasha answer the phone. "Hey babe, I'm going to be staying the night over at Sango's house. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all sweet pea, (**A/N:** **Sorry Jessie, but that was the first nickname that came to mind lol)** but can I ask why?"

"Well, it has to do why I came over here in the first place. She just doesn't feel comfortable being alone right now after her house was broken into so I offered to stay the night."

"Yeah, its okay, I don't mind. Just call me when you are gonna be coming home, this way I can get the wedding planning books back out."

"Okay, I should be home tomorrow, but if things change I'll let you know."

"Okay, sounds good. I love you baby."

"I love you two."

And then Inuyasha and Kagome got off the phone with one another. Kagome apologized to Sango right off the bat. She felt that she had told Inuyasha too much, but she assured Kagome that she didn't, that what she told him was fine. The two of them then went out into the living room to watch tv until the Chinese food arrived. Once it did they had a feast of General Tao's chicken, egg rolls, lo mien, and rice. Once they were finished they opened their fortune cookies so they could have a good laugh before going to bed.

"Okay, I'll open mine first." Kagome said opening her cookie then reading it to herself before reading it out loud. "'Great fortune is coming your way.'" The girls laughed. "Yeah if marrying someone that works at a gas station is having great wealth than yeah, I guess that this applies to me."

"You're reading to far into it Kagome. Just marrying Inuyasha could be your fortune. Fortune isn't always money. Okay, now it's my turn." Sango opened her cookie and began reading it. "'A change will be coming your way, only you know best how to handle it.' Well this would have been good yesterday. Maybe I should sue for late delivery." Sango laughed and Kagome followed her lead.

"Hey, I'm getting tired, I don't know about you, but I want to go to bed." Kagome told Sango.

"Yeah, we've had a long day."

Kagome and Sango went to Sango's room to go to bed. Kagome hoped that Sango would have a good night sleep and that sleep would bring a better day for her. Kagome really didn't care how long that she would have to stay with Sango. She just wanted to make sure that Sango would be okay before she left.

Author's Note: Well I hope that this chapter was interesting for you guys. I don't care if you hate me for this; I'm just writing what I want to. I want to write twists and turns so you will keep on guessing. Never knowing what's next. Well, I hope that this is one of those chapters.

**Kagome: I never thought that Sango would be your victim. How can you be so cruel?**

**Inuyasha's Black Heart: If you lived in my shoes, even for two minuets you would want to write something like this too. Especially if every word on this page was your heart and soul.**

**Kagome: What do you mean?**

**Inuyasha's black Heart: I mean if you have experienced something that no woman should ever go through you would want to tell people out there how awful it can be, even though I didn't experience it like I made Sango experience it I wish I would have. I would beat the guy being nice about it.**

**Kagome: That's messed up.**

**Inuyasha's Black Heart: Tell me about it.**


	14. Sango

Author's Note: For all of you that didn't like my story I'm sorry. I wrote it because I was raped and it's easier to cope writing about it than just being depressed thinking about it. I wasn't raped as brutal as what I made Sango's out to be, but I was raped all the same. So if you want to go out and leave me reviews that I have some mental problem because of how I choose to live because of what happened. Anyways, I just wanted to have my say. Here's my new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

Sango

Sango was having a hard time dealing with what had happened to her. It was about two months afterwards, and she still would not let Miroku touch her. It was hard on both of them and it was hard on their relationship as well. They fought constantly. Miroku told her that it didn't matter to him, that Sango was still the same Sango that he fell in love with, but she didn't listen. She felt that he was lying to her just to make her feel better about what happened.

Sango would cry herself to sleep almost every night. The only time that she wouldn't was when she was wasted and just passed out somewhere through out to sleep, just to wake up to find her hair covered in vomit, or her clothes soaked with alcohol.

Miroku would check on Sango every morning before work, and today was one of the times that she drank so much that she would pass out and sleep.

Miroku knocked on the door, no one answered. He was about to take his key to Sango's house out of his pocket when he noticed that the door was unlocked and slightly open. Miroku opened the door and saw Sango in the hallway cleaning up her vomit.

"Sango let me get this for you. Why don't you just go take a shower and get clean? Maybe take a few aspirin and take a nap." Miroku told her helping Sango off of the floor.

"Thank you Miroku, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. I feel like shit and maybe that will help me. Do you mind making me some tea after you clean up my mess?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Of course not. I will be waiting with it for you in your bedroom. This way I can tuck you in and everything after your shower."

"Thank you Miroku. I know that I haven't been treating you so well after I was raped, but you are really a dream come true." Sango said than kissed Miroku softly on his lips and went down the hall to take her shower.

"_I can't believe it. She hasn't kissed me in so long. Maybe she's finally getting over this whole rape thing. I really hope so. I want to get married to her and have kids with her so bad. I wanted to ask her to marry me, but then she was raped. I can't ask her right now. I just can't. But maybe if I do she will recover from this even faster and we can be a family. I'll ask her today, after her shower. I'll even call of work so this way if she says yes we can go pick out a ring right away. This will be perfect. The timing is perfect. If I wait too much longer it might be too late."_ Miroku thought to himself while he was cleaning the mess off the floor.

While Sango was in the shower she was thinking to herself. She didn't feel like living anymore, nothing seemed like it was worth living for. Not even Miroku. Yes, she loved him, but she just didn't feel right being with him, like Miroku was treating her like a pity case. She hated feeling this way and she was determined to do anything to get out of her relationship with Miroku, even if it meant killing herself.

Sango finished up her shower, with the wheels still turning in her head about ways to kill herself. What would be the best way, will it be painful, that kind of thing. When Sango was finally dressed, and in her bed for the first time since the night before, she called Miroku in. Miroku came in with not only a mug of Sango's favorite tea, but with a little black box.

Sango looked at Miroku and turned her head to the side and just started at him for a while. "What is this?" Sango asked not sure of what it was. She was hoping that it would be a ring or earrings, but for what purpose Miroku had to get her a gift was way beyond her.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting," Miroku answered once the question reached his ears. "I've had this for a while now, and I've realized something while I've been waiting to give this to you. I've been waiting for the best time, when you're finally over the fact that you were raped, and I've realized, that's never going to happen. You're never going to be over it, it's always going to stick with you, and you want to know something? I don't care. I love you; I love all of you, your broken heart and all. Just please Sango, please, just do me a favor and give me a chance to mend your broken heart. Sango, I love you, will you marry me?"

Sango was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Could she have been wrong all along? "I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't give you an answer right now. Just give me some time to think everything out and I will give you an answer then. It's just that I've been so confused since the rape that I need some time to get my head all straightened out. I just want you to know that I love you and that I will give you an answer as soon as I have one for you." Sango said silently crying.

"Okay Sango, I might not be able to stand the suspense of it, but I can respect you for it. I don't want you to commit to something that you're not ready for. I knew I should have waited longer I just knew it." Miroku said feeling stupid that he didn't wait longer before asking Sango to marry him.

"Miroku, it's not your fault. You asked in perfect time. In fact, I thought that you were only dating me because you felt bad for me. I thought that you wanted to leave me after I was raped, but because I was you wanted to stay with me because you felt bad. I was going to kill myself after you left, but because of this it proves to me you have stayed with me because you love me. So thank you Miroku, you saved my life. So Even though I don't have an answer for you now, please take pride in knowing that you saved my life." Sango said with a smile.

"Yes, I was able to save your life from you, but what about your rapist. He said no cops, but he said that no one could know other than Kagome and yet you tell me anyway. Why?"

"Because I know you love me Miroku, that's why. And because you know of the treat I know that it won't happen. All you would have to do is just whoop his ass, or shoot him, and all you would have to do was say that you were distraught of the fact of loosing me and that you had to kill him, you just had to kill him. This way you could make it so someone else didn't suffer like I did. You are a bigger threat to him than you are to me. Trust me, I'll be okay."

"You better be." Miroku said than kissed Sango on her forehead. "I have to go to work now; I'll come by before I head home."

Miroku left Sango's room, and right before he was about to leave her house Sango called after him as loud as she could this way he would leave without her saying something she's wanted to say to him for a while. Once Miroku arrived back to Sango's room, she was sitting on her bed with a big smile on her face.

"What? What is that smile about? What are you hiding?" Miroku interrogated her.

"I'm not hiding anything, I was just wondering if you would want to stay the night with me?"

"Yeah, I will. Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight." Miroku said than gave Sango a peck on her lips before heading out of her house and to work.

"_You know Sango; this is how it will be every day if you get married to him. You will feel loved for the rest of you life, you will have someone to protect you, and you will have no more worries. You do love him, so why not surprise him with a 'Yes Miroku, I'll marry you.' when he comes home. He'll be so happy. You know you want to marry him, so just say yes and get it over with already."_

A/N: I know it was short, but since it took me so long to write I wanted to write another chapter right after it. So I hope you liked this chapter, sorry so long for the update.

Sincerely,

Inuyasha's Black Heart


	15. The Awaited Answer

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last update, but another chapter so soon should make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime Inuyasha.

Chapter 15

The Awaited Answer

Sango pondered her thought for what it seemed like forever. She was thinking clearly for once, and she didn't want this clarity to go away. She paced back and forth throughout her house, trying desperately to decide what she was going to do. She loved Miroku, there was no question about that, but to actually marry him and to have a family, would that be rushing things? Would she be doing this just to try and get over the fact that she was raped? Sango decided to call Kagome to get her input about things.

Sango picked up her cell phone and called Kagome, to Sango's surprise Inuyasha picked up. "Hey Inuyasha, is Kagome around?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"No she's taking a shower, is there anything that I can help you with?" Inuyasha asked Sango since he knew she was going through a hard time just didn't know what exactly.

"Yeah, actually I think you can." Sango said after thinking to herself for a while. "You know that I've been going through a hard time, and Kagome and I won't tell you exactly what, but it's really tearing me up inside. I was about to kill myself today, but then Miroku proposed. I don't know what I should tell him. I want to tell him yes, but yet how hard all of this has been on me, I don't know if I'm rushing things a bit. I don't want Miroku to think that I don't want to marry him either, because I do. I just don't know Inuyasha, I just don't know. Is there anything that you could say, being honest that is, to make me feel a little bit better about giving Miroku an answer?"

"No Sango, I can, but I'm not going to, and this is why. Both of you are my good friends, I would like to see you two get married and have kids, but whatever thing that is making waver in you love for Miroku is this serious you really need to set Miroku down and tell him what's going on. Then after that you two can decide together what is best. Like you two could live together for awhile before actually deciding on if marriage is right for you. There are just some people that are better living together than actually being married. But I will tell you one thing Sango, you have a good heart, and you always manage to do what's right. So all I can tell you to do is look deep inside yourself and decide what's best for you right now. I know you will make the right decision, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of a help."

"Thank you Inuyasha, you were a bigger help than what you think you were. I know exactly what I'm going to do now. I guess it was a good thing that Kagome was in the shower. I think you were a bigger help than what she would have been."

"Well take care of yourself Sango; I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Inuyasha, talk to you later, bye."

Sango and Inuyasha then hung up the phone with one another and Sango went back to her room to get ready for when Miroku was going to stop by after he got out of work. He was going to be there in an hour.

An hour later

Miroku walked into Sango's house and noticed that the only lights that were on were the hallway light and the light to the bedroom, and from Sango's bedroom he could hear the Evanescence Open Door CD coming from her room. That was rather odd, he knew that Sango liked the band, but he never was around when she was listening to the CD. The only reason Miroku thought that Sango was listening to it right now was that she wasn't expecting him so soon.

Once Miroku got to Sango's bedroom he saw her in negligee laying facing the door in a sexy pose.

"Hello Miroku, I've been waiting for you." Sango said in a sexy voice.

"Sa-sa-sango..." Miroku stuttered and swallowed before he continued. "I wasn't expecting you to be looking like this."

"I can see that." Sango said with pleasure in her eyes.

"Why are you like this anyways? Are you comfortable dressed like this?" Miroku asked through his loss of words.

"Yes, I'm quite comfortable actually." Sango said getting off her bed and starting to remove Miroku's coat.

Miroku swallowed hard. "Ah... Sango... what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you prepared for my answer silly. Or, don't you want my answer?" Sango asked in a sexy voice.

Miroku just stood there; he had no idea what to do. He was speechless. All Miroku could think of to do was to nod his head.

"Yes what sweetie? You don't want my answer... ok... I guess that's fine." Sango said then walked back to her bed than lied down. "Oh, Miroku, you can go. I'll be fine. If you don't believe me I guess you can sleep on the couch, but otherwise you can stay at home."

Miroku left Sango's room and went to the living room. At this point Miroku really didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted to stay with Sango that was hard to decide, but to stay even though it seemed that Sango didn't want him to was the question at hand. Miroku decided he needed some advice, and he knew the perfect person to talk to. Miroku picked up his cell phone and called Inuyasha, he would know exactly what to do, as long as he wasn't being intimate with Kagome.

"Hello?" Came an exhausted voice at the other end of the line, at it wasn't Inuyasha's.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes Miroku, it's me. Now what do you want?" Kagome sounded annoyed now.

"Yeah, is Inuyasha around?"

"Yeah, Miroku, he is. But unfortunately he's in the shower, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"It's about Sango."

"Is something wrong with her?" Kagome asked worried.

"No, nothing's wrong with her." Miroku sighed.

"Than what's wrong?" Kagome was relieved, but she still sounded a little annoyed though.

"Okay, it really has nothing to do with her; it has more to do with me. It's more of a guy thing, so when Inuyasha gets out of the shower do you mind having him give me a call? Please?"

"Miroku have you forgotten that I have a brother? And even though he is younger than me I still have dealt with guy problems. But if you still want to talk to Inuyasha about it than fine, I'll have him call you when he gets out of the shower."

"I totally messed up with Sango tonight."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked thinking that it couldn't be possible. Miroku has done a lot of stupid shit, and not one of those times he has messed up with Sango.

"When I got to her house after work she was wearing some sexy negligee. She said it was part of her answer. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there like the dumb ass I am. She ended up telling me to just leave, she'll be fine, but if I want the couch I can have it. Kagome, I think I really hurt her. I'm thinking about just heading back home and coming back in the morning, I think that's what Sango wants. But I wanted someone's point of view about it. Maybe it's better that I'm talking to you about this to begin with, you're Sango's best friend and all. So Kagome, from a girl's point of view, what do you think I should do? What do you think Sango wants me to do?"

"Well, first off, if you have messed things up with Sango, it's not going to be pleasant to get her to forgive you. She probably worked hard on this night, and she definitely wasn't expecting you to be speechless but this sort of works out to your favor. You have the chance to go back to Sango's room and apologize for being speechless. You can tell her the truth that she was just too beautiful that you didn't know what to say. You're lower head was thinking for you, so to speak. I think if you explain yourself she'll understand and it will all work out for the better."

"Thanks for the talk Kagome, you've really helped."

"No problem Miroku, anything for a friend."

Miroku and Kagome then hung up with one another and Miroku went back into Sango's room to try and fix what he just did. When he arrived at Sango's bedroom it looked like Sango was asleep so Miroku lightly kissed her cheek hoping that it would wake her up, but when Sango did stir Miroku whispered into her ear, "I love you Sango; I'll be sleeping on the couch. I'll see you in the morning," and got up to leave. But before Miroku could even get off of the bed Sango grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What made you come back?" Sango said in a tried voice.

"I talked to Kagome." Miroku said embarrassed that he got this advice from her.

"Why don't you turn on the light so we can talk about it?"

Miroku turned on the light of Sango's room and then rejoined her on the bed. "Do I really have to tell you what I talked to your girlfriend about?" Miroku said not liking his predicament.

"Yes, because I want to know why you had to talk to her and not Inuyasha."

"Because Inuyasha was in the shower and Kagome talked me into talking to her that's why."

"Yeah, Kagome can be a bitch like that, so why did you have to talk to one of them in the first place?" Sango asked curious.

"Because of you."

"What about me?"

"I wanted to know what I should do. I mean you were just so beautiful and sexy laying there in you negligee that I was speechless. And then when you told me to leave since I wouldn't say anything I was heart broken. Sango, I wasn't expecting you to go through all of this trouble just to give me my answer. I just wanted a simple 'yes' or 'no'. I just want to give you this." Miroku said and then handed the ring box to Sango.

Sango held the box in her hand, tempted to open it, but decided against it. She wanted to tell Miroku her answer first. "Miroku, the reason why I got all dressed up in negligee was to impress you. To kind of tell you, well, more like show you how I would look on our wedding night." Sango said with a smile on her face.

"What are you saying Sango?"

"That my answer is yes! Miroku I would love to marry you!"

"Great and the ring didn't even have anything to do with it."

"Miroku, you're such an ass." Sango said and then the two of them laughed.

"Well, since you did say yes, why don't you look at the ring I got and see what you think. If it's not the right size, the diamond's too big, or it's not the right color of gold we can go back to the jewelry store tomorrow."

"Okay, but what do you mean if the diamond's too big? Miroku, what did you do?"

"Just open the box and you'll see."

"Okay." Sango opened the box and she started to cry. Sango knew that Miroku didn't have a lot of money, and to buy her this kind of ring must have cost him a fortune. "Miroku it's so beautiful," Miroku took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sango's finger, "and it fits perfectly." Sango couldn't stop looking at the princess-cut 1 Carat white gold diamond ring that Miroku got her. Even if it didn't fit, or she didn't like it, there was no way she was trading it in. She loved the ring just the way it was.

**A/N**: I hope you liked it. It took a little longer than I thought to write it, but at least this chapter was up sooner that the last one. And good news my readers! Since I'm out of a job this Tuesday I will be able to write more until I find a new one. )


	16. Faith's Ultimatium

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be written on Faith and Hojo. The last time they were mentioned Faith was trying to steal Inuyasha away from Kagome because if Faith couldn't be happy neither could Kagome. Kagome ended up loosing her baby at that time. Things might be better for Kagome and Inuyasha since they are planning their marriage, but that doesn't mean that Faith can let go.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did, I don't so don't turn me in for fraud.

**Chapter 16**

**Faith's Ultimatum**

Faith and Hojo are enjoying a nice romantic dinner at Faith's apartment. Things seem to be going better between the two of them, so much so that Hojo wants to take things to the next level but doesn't know if Faith is on the same page as him.

"Faith, can we talk?" Hojo asked her while pushing his plate away from him.

"Sure, talk away." Faith said moving closer to him.

"Well, I was just wondering how you felt about me." Hojo said swallowing hard. He had a feeling that this little talk wasn't going to go well.

"I love you Hojo, you should know that." Faith said looking a little hurt.

"I do know that, but how many others do you feel that way towards? Before you answer let me explain myself. Faith, I want to marry you, but I'm just afraid to. Faith, I love how you're a huge flirt and how you seem like a sex addict, I just want a guarantee that you love only me."

"And how am I supposed to prove that?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was surprised about how deeply he actually care about her with how much they argue and even dislike each other at times. Faith never thought that this day was ever going to come. She was willing to do anything as long as it meant that she would be marrying Hojo.

"All I want is you to stop flirting with everyone you see. I want you to prove to me that you only have eyes for me. If you succeed then we can start making wedding plans, you fail we're through, for good. I'm sorry Faith, but I can't keep doing this. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just need to know you feel the same way. I'm not asking you to completely change. As far as I'm concerned once you prove to me that you can do this for me you can start flirting occasionally. I just need to know you only have eyes for me, and that you're not just flirting to try and replace me.

"Okay Hojo, I'll do it. I mean, how hard could it possibly be? I love you, and if all I have to do is stop flirting for a while so you know I love you and only you I'll do it. I'm willing to do anything for you Hojo, anything at all."

"You know what?I changed my mind." Hojo said putting his hand in his pockets. "You don't need to do that. I need to get some air. I'll be right back." Hojo got up and left, leaving Faith slightly heart broken.

"_I can't believe I let him do that. I'm sure I deserve it and everything though. I did do a lot of shit to Kagome that she didn't deserve. So maybe Hojo is just trying to give me a dose of my own medicine. I just can't believe that I let him do that to me though. Let him get so close, closer than I let anyone else. Sure, I took him from Kagome, but she's a lot happier with Inuyasha, so I guess I did something good through all of that. Wow, I'm such a bitch! Kagome was one of my best friends and I took everything that was once good in her life away from her, almost everything that is. I didn't succeed in taking Inuyasha from her. I don't think I even apologized to her and meant it! I should call her and apologize to her right now." _Faith thought to herself.

Faith was desperately looking for her phone when Hojo came in. He noticed that she was busy, doing whatever, so he just kept to the shadows of the room. He saw Faith quickly dial a number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Come on, come on." Faith whispered completely unaware that Hojo was in her living room hiding in it's shadows.

"Hello?" Finally came a voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey Kagome, before you hang up I need to tell you something."

"You better make it quick, you're already testing my patience by just being on the phone." Kagome said pissed off.

"Kagome, I can understand you're pissed, you have every right to be. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What?" Kagome said shocked. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that I'm sorry, and I want you to know that I mean it." Faith said humbly.

"For what?" Kagome said a little less shocked and a little more pissed.

"I'm sorry for everything. For taking Hojo from you, making you loose your baby, and trying to take Inuyasha from you. Kagome, I am so sorry. And no amount of words I say can explain it. We used to be the best of friends. I don't even know why I did all of this to you. You didn't even deserve any of it. I feel like such a bitch. You have no idea how sorry I feel. I'm not telling you this so we can be friends again, I'm not telling you that I'm sorry so you'll forgive me either. I'm telling you that I'm sorry because I am and I want you to know that."

"Wow… I can't believe you called me for this. This isn't like you, not even when we were friends. What brought on this change of heart?"

"Hojo." Faith said grimly.

"Really? I guess he's not only good at breaking hearts he's also good at fixing them." The girls laughed.

"Anyways, I'll let you get back to your evening. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Indeed you just might." Kagome said in a deep tone, making the girls laugh again.

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

The girls then got off the phone with one another, and once Faith had hung up the phone Hojo wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That was quite unexpected, but I would like to know what part I played in the whole thing." Hojo said in Faith's ear.

"Oh, you're back." Faith turned around and kissed him. "Well, when you went outside to get some air I just started thinking how big of a bitch I was to Kagome, and that you're right in not wanting to marry me."

"But I never said that, I didn't even think that. The reason why I needed to go outside and get some air is because I needed to go get this." Hojo pulled a red ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Faith, I know we've had our ups and downs, and I want to have all of them with you. You're my everything Faith, I love you. Will you please do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes Hojo, I will I will!"

A/N: This is probably will be the last chapter on these two completely, but I will have them featured in other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's been long of me to update… but I finally had time… so here you go!


	17. Almost Paradise

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S ASSOCIATED WITH THE ANIME/MANGA INUYASHA.**

**A/N: I'm back…. Did ya miss me?**

**Chapter 17**

**Almost Paradise**

Kagome was going insane. She had been making wedding arrangements for three months now, and it seemed like she was getting no where. She had her florist, her dress and Sango's dress, the reception hall, the wedding chapel, the priest, and that was it. She still needed a DJ, a caterer, and her cake and the wedding was approaching fast. It was only three weeks away. Kagome had no idea how to get the rest of this finalized in so little time. She was in a middle of a breakdown when her phone rang. It was Sango.

"How are things going hun? Are you getting any further in finalizing everything." Sango asked when Kagome picked up her phone.

Kagome sniffed. "No. I'm still lost and confused in all this mess. I don't know how I could have overlooked so much. Luckily Miroku and Inuyasha have their tuxes already so that's one less thing that I need to worry about, but as far as the things I don't have Inuyasha isn't even putting in any effort. He's leaving it all up to me. If I ask him for his opinion on something he tells me that he doesn't care, he knows that whatever I pick will be great, and that he has all the faith in the world in me."

"Wow that sounds tough. I am so lucky that I don't have to worry about that stuff right now." Sango said relieved. "Maybe Miroku and I will just get married at the Justice of the Peace office and have you and Inuyasha be our witnesses. Go out some place for dinner afterwards and then maybe go to a club so we can dance. I don't think I want to go through all this effort, and for what? For everyone to be amazed by my decorating skill or some shit like that? I'm sorry Kagome, but you have more patience than me for all of this crap."

"Thanks, that's so soothing." Kagome said sarcastically. "How about you come over here and you help me finalize everything that I need done. We can go throught the catalogue that I have of cakes and find one that will match my color scheme and, or my theme and we can pick a DJ and hope that they aren't booked, oh, and a caterer. I need to pray I can find a caterer."

"As far as the DJ goes hun, if you can't find one I know Miroku will do it for you. He loves doing that type of thing. And you don't worry about paying him or him messing up since you and Inuyasha are friends of his."

Kagome cut her off before she could say any more. "Thanks for volunteering him and everything Sango, but I would rather ask him myself if he is willing to DJ for us or not."

"Kagome, do you really think that I would just volunteer him without asking him first?" Sango asked her.

"Um… well… I don't know…. maybe?" Kagome said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I wouldn't. I've known about you problem in finding a DJ and a caterer and I have taken care of both. Miroku has no problem being the DJ and the caterer for your party will be Inuyasha's favorite Chinese Restaurant, since everyone knows how much he loves Chinese food."

Kagome laughed. "I should have known that you would come through for me."

"Yeah, your welcome. I love me too. Oh, and I'll be over in about ten minuets to help you pick out a cake. That I wasn't going to do on my own. I feel that you have a say in your wedding cake, since it is your wedding day after all."

"Thanks sweets, I'll see you in a few."

"Yes, you will. Bye."

"Bye"

Kagome felt so much better, knowing that a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to worry about a caterer or a DJ and now Sango was going to help her pick put a cake. And after today everything would be ready for her wedding day in three weeks. Kagome felt that she could finally relax and be stressed free… until the wedding rehearsal anyway.

Kagome heard a knock at her door and ran to answer it. She figured that it had to be Sango, even thought it would mean that she would be arriving a little early. Kagome just figured that traffic wasn't horrible this morning. Kagome opened the door with a smile on her face and an hug waiting in her arms… but then her smile turned into a frown and the hug disappeared, the person on Kagome's stoop was Faith.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her in a pissed off tone in her voice, and a sarcastic smile lingering on her face.

"I'm here to give you this. It's from Hojo and me. We know that we weren't invited to your wedding, but we wanted to get you something anyways. So here, go on, take it." Faith held out the envelope until Kagome finally took it. Once Kagome did, Faith left. Once she got to her car she yelled back. "Oh, by the way, congratulations." Faith then got into her car then left.

Kagome was about to go back inside and wait for Sango, but before she could turn around and head into the house she saw Sango pull up into her driveway.

"What was that about? I saw Faith's car here." Sango said giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, you did. She came over to give me this. I guess that she and Hojo wanted to get Inuyasha and me something, even though they weren't invited to the wedding. I'm kind of worried to open it though. For all I know they put some kind of poison it in to kill us off." Kagome confided in her.

"Was Faith wearing gloves when she handed it to her?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome responded.

"Was she sarcastic about giving it to you, sincere, indifferent, or something else?"

"Something else. She was more upset kind of. Like she didn't want to give it to me. It was more like she needed to, like she had no choice to."

"Hojo probably put her up to it then."

"Yes, most likely he did. Which most likely means that the card or whatever is in this envelope is safe."

"Yeah, that would be my guess too." Sango said making both girls laugh. They then went into Kagome's house to pick out a cake for Kagome's big day.

Sango and Kagome looked through catalogues for what seemed to be forever. If it wasn't for the fact that Kagome's wedding was soon approaching they would have given up on the search hours ago. Kagome was snoozing off flipping though the catalogues and Sango was fast asleep drooling in one of them. But then, when it seemed that all was lost Kagome found it, she found the perfect cake!

"FINALLY!" Kagome exclaimed when she found it. Making Sango jerk awake and snort.

"What? What happened? What did I miss?" Sango said confused as she looked around the room.

"Nothing really, I just found my perfect cake." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Kagome gave the wedding cake catalogue to Sango who looked at the picture in amazement. "This one? Really?" Sango asked astounded.

Kagome nodded her head.

The cake was five layers, and the layers were boxed shaped. It was iced in white, and had beading done on the top and base of each layer. The layers also had red and white, and pink and white roses alternating layers. Then of course, the bride and groom on top.

"Wow Kagome, this cake is magnificent. I'm speechless."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, and now our only problem is to find a bakery that won't mind making this monster."

"I have a friend that owes me a favor. Do you want me to call it in?"

"Sure, go ahead. Do I know her?" Kagome asked.

"Kinda. Um… her name is Kikyo." Sango flashed a I'm sorry smile then continued. "I don't need to ask her if you don't want to . But she is a good baker, and she does owe me a favor. If it makes you feel any better you don't have to talk to her or anything. I will do everything as far as the cake goes."

"Sango, that was high school. Things are a lot different now. So go ahead and call in the favor. I don't care, not in the least. Just let her know if she tries anything that I won't pay her for her services or something. I'll make her pay somehow."

"Okay, I'll just go in another room and make the call." Sango said getting up to leave.

"Alright, I'll be here."

***FLASHBACK- Prom Night***

"I can't believe the guys actually let us double date, especially since the last one went so wrong." Kikyo turned to her best friend as they walked arm and arm down the high school's hall.

"Yeah I know. I thought for sure that Inuyasha would bail. Tell you some excuse why he didn't want to or something." Kagome said a bit surprised.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he did try, but I just made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Kikyo said with a laugh.

"I should have known. But it's nice to have two of my friends and my boyfriend here. Oh, and let the best woman win Prom Queen."

"Yeah, as much as I want to win, you and Hojo are just too cute not to win. Yu already got cutest couple in the school's yearbook, so I'm sure you two are going to win Prom Queen and King too."

"You don't know that. You and Inuyasha make just as cute of a couple."

"Yeah, that's true. So who knows, maybe there will be a surprise tonight. But I still say you and Hojo will take the crowns."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, we better get going or we're going to miss it."

Kagome and Kikyo started running down the hall, followed by their dates.

"Girls." Scoffed Hojo.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Inuyasha responded half heartedly. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome, couldn't help but wish that he was Kagome's date, and that he wasn't dating Kikyo just to be closer to Kagome at times.

"And the winner of Prom King…" The principle began. "Inuyasha."

Kagome leaned over to Kikyo and whispered in her ear. "See, what did I tell you? You and Inuyasha crowned Prom King and Queen. Now you better get ready to go up there and get your crown."

Kikyo flashed Kagome a excited smile and got ready to storm the stage. She judt couldn't believe the good luck that she was having.

"And the Prom Queen is…" The principle began once again. "Kagome."

Kagome looked over at her best friend and shrugged, she then looked over to Hojo and mouthed that she was sorry then she took the stage. When she got up there Inuyasha then put her crown on top of her head and then led her to the dance floor so they could share their dance as King and Queen.

Inuyasha was enjoying this, it gave him the perfect opportunity to tell Kagome his true feelings for her and hopefully steal her heart from her asshole boyfriend. But no such luck happened. Kikyo kept a watchful eye on the two of them. She didn't know what caused the strange events, but she definitely didn't want anything to manifest from it. So right when Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome and our his heart out to her, she stormed in, grabbed her date, and cursed Kagome telling her that she would pay one day.

***End of Flashback***

"Kagome, earth to Kagome. Are you in there?" Sango said when she got into the living room once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering Prom Night, that's all."

"Oh, yeah, the prom. The last night that Kikyo ever talked to you. Anyways, she'll do it. And she wants to let you know that she's not going to do anything to ruin your life or anything. She actually wanted me to tell you 'congratulations' on her behalf."

"Really?" Kagome asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she also wanted me to let you know that she agrees with you. What happened in high school should stay there. Yes, she is still heart broken from that night, mostly because Inuyasha broke up with her that night. Flat out told her everything. And she wanted me to tell you another thing. That you are just plain dumb for not figuring out that Inuyasha liked you before you did. There were plenty of signs out there. Trust me, I saw them."

"Yeah, well, good for you. He wasn't flirting with you o dropping hints to you. If I recall correctly, I had to let you know about Miroku."

"Okay, you can shut up now." Sango said, then both girls laughed.

"Hey, if you want you can stay the night since it's getting so late. We can make margaritas or something. Unless you would rather get back to Miroku so he doesn't go to bed cold."

"Hahaha Kagome. Nah, I'll stay. It'll be fun. It's been awhile since we had a sleepover."

**A/N: I hope that you liked the new chapter. I will try to post more chapters in the next couple of months. Hopefully you won't end up waiting so long for the next one. I do promise that you won't have to wait for almost a year again.**


End file.
